Moments of Transition
by ozzypoos
Summary: [Discontinued will be continued in another fanfic but without the crossover theme. New MoT will be renamed, reworked and based on FFVII] Trapped in a foreign world, Heero and Duo must learn to work together in order for them to find their way home.
1. Into the Fire

Title: Moments of Transition: Into the Fire  
Pairings: 1+2x1, Sephiroth x Cloud, Zack+1 (one-sided), slight Sephiroth+1+Cloud   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW or Final Fantasy 7 character *sniffs* no matter how   
much I would love too *attempts to steal Heero and Cloud-kun but fails* they both belong   
to there respective owners *looks over at a glaring Duo and Seph-sama and sweatdrops*  
Betaed: Ha~i *glomp* Sankyou very muchly Yume-chan for Betaering it for me!  
  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, OOC, violence   
  
  
  
  
  
"Oi Q-man, pass the butter over will ya?" Taking hold of the offered item, Duo began to   
spread large portions of the yellow substance onto his toast while on the odd occasion   
gesturing with his buttered covered knife "As I was saying, I was running down the last   
corridor and just as the damn exit came into view a stupid Ozzie decided to play hero   
and tried to stop me"  
  
Placing the container of butter back onto the table, the braided boy the proceeded to   
grab the jar of raspberry jam "He was like 'Freeze or I'll shoot' me being the person   
that I am, I just continued running, dodging the bullets he was firing at me. By the   
time I reached him, the poor bastard was out of ammo and not even a single shot came   
close to hitting me"   
  
Shrugging his shoulders after returning the jar back to its original place, Duo took a   
large bite from his jam covered toast before continuing on with his story "Anyway, the   
Ozzie then..."  
  
A sudden beeping from the other room caught all five pilot's attention as one boy with   
messy chocolate hair and Prussian eyes stood up silently and made his way out of the room.  
  
As soon as their fifth member left, the silence that fell over the room vanished as the   
blonde haired Arabian spoke up "So what happened then Duo?"  
  
A Chinese boy sitting opposite the American looked up from his morning paper, a slight   
frown crossed his features as he said "Winner, you should not encourage Maxwell into   
speaking any more than he already does"  
  
"Hey Wu-man that's not very nice you know! Plus I don't talk THAT much" Said the braided   
boy with a pout.  
  
Not a moment later, the Japanese boy re-entered the tiny kitchen of their currant safe-house   
with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and his laptop under his arm.   
  
Pausing only long enough to pin Duo with his gaze, Heero tonelessly said "We have a mission,   
be ready to leave in Deathscythe by 0930 hours, you will be briefed while enroute to sector   
707-S9" Then continued on his way out to the hanger, where their Gundams were being stored.  
  
Grinning broadly, the pilot of Deathscythe stood up from his chair "Shinigami's back in   
action" Looking over to Quatre, Duo winked at the Arabian pilot and added "Don't worry Q,   
I'll finish the story off when I get back" Before bounding up the stairs to get ready for   
his joint mission with Heero.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"How are the new developments going for the prototype?" Commander Raynor asked as he   
inspected the large beam weapon through the 3 inch thick glass, where beyond a dozen   
scientists stood working on the weapon and their computers.  
  
Adjusting the frames of his glasses with one hand, the lead scientist checked his clipboard   
as he replied "We are making the final adjustments now, the beam cannon should be ready to   
test as early as tomorrow morning"  
  
Nodding his head in approval, Commander Raynor smiled slightly "Good work Clemings, I can't   
wait until we can use this baby against those Gundam bastards, they'll never know what hit   
them"   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"First stage of operation complete 01, I've finished uploading the virus into the computers   
mainframe. I'll be clear of the target in 3 minutes"  
  
"Affirmative 02, Second stage will be initiated in 3 minutes time" Heero's voice replied,   
as he waited patiently in the cockpit of Wing for his time to act.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Through the thick smoke rising up from the ground, the sunlight reflected off two gleaming   
dots hovering in the air. Brief flashes of light could be seen followed closely with small   
explosions of fire.  
  
Another screen in the well lit cockpit flared to life as an image of the Deathscythe pilot   
appeared on it "I've finished clearing the path for you to fire at the main building, just   
make it fast there's a hell of a lot more mobile suits here than what we thought"  
  
"Hn, baka shut up and move out of the way so I can take the shot"   
  
Grinning broadly, Duo replied "I guess I can since you asked me so nicely" Before terminating   
the connection and moving his Gundam out of the line of fire.  
  
Once Deathscythe move out of the way, Heero brought up Wings beam rifle and took aim at the   
OZ building below, unaware of one of the hanger doors opening.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Changing over to another frequency, Commander Raynor barked "Clemings! Get that beam cannon   
out there this instant. I want that thing loaded up to one of the Leo's and out ready to   
fire ASAP"  
  
The head scientist Clemings appeared on the screen looking flustered as he said "Sorry Commander,   
sir, but I don't think it would be a wise decision to use the cannon yet, we haven't finished   
adjusting it fully yet. If we fire it now, we risk the cannon overheating and in a worst case   
scenario…well, the cannon could blow up sir"   
  
"This is a bloody Gundam attack not a bloody picnic! I don't care if you have to get out there   
and fan the damn thing, I want it loaded and in the air ready to fire within the next 2 minutes   
or you can kiss all our arses goodbye" Commander Raynor bellowed over the intercom.  
  
Eyes widening, Clemings quickly saluted "Yes sir, I'll make sure your orders are followed" Then   
reached forward terminating the link.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
As soon as the auto-targeting system locked onto the smouldering building below, Heero smirked   
in satisfaction as he pressed down on the fire button.  
  
The buster rifle in Wing's hands simultaneously flared to life as it fired, causing the Gundam   
to move back a few centimetres from momentum.   
  
A burst of light from the OZ base below caught the Wing pilot's attention as he narrowed his eyes   
to try and look past the shot he fired. Heero's face paled dramatically as the beam he fired   
rammed into a similar blast with a loud crack moments before dissolving away as the enemy attack   
shot right through it and continued its path towards his Gundam.  
  
"Heero!" Duo called frantically over the intercom as the Deathscythe pilot became aware of the   
attack on his fellow Gundam. Slicing through the remaining OZ mobile suits, the braided pilot   
manoeuvred his Gundam over to where Wing was in an attempt to knock the other suit out of the   
way.   
  
Alarms began to go of within Wings cockpit as its pilot noticed Duo's Gundam moving to intercept   
the attack.   
  
Thin streams of blood ran down the pilots face and various other injuries as Heero's already pale   
features, paled even more at the thought of Duo sacrificing his life in order to save his own 'No,   
I will not allow you to forfeit your life for mine' The Wing pilot thought as he moved his Gundam   
around and rammed into Deathscythe, pushing the black Gundam further behind his own.  
  
"Heero! Heero you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing, get out of the way"   
  
Breathing heavily inside the cockpit, Heero reached a shaky blood covered hand forward and switched   
the intercom off, silencing the pleas of his fellow gundam pilot, right before the beam rammed into   
his own gundam easily shattering its armour, then continued on bursting through the cockpit and out   
the other side once again tearing the middle completely apart.  
  
"Nooooooo!" Echoed the Deathscythe pilots scream as he watched the beam go right through the other   
Gundam. Tears of fear and frustration threatened to spill from Duo's violet coloured eyes as Wing   
fell silently through the air before hitting the ground with a loud thump.   
  
So caught up with the sudden demise of his best friend, the braided pilot never once realised that   
the same beam that just killed Heero was on a direct course for his own Gundam as well.  
  
Wiping his eyes of his unshed tears, Duo turned his attention back to the screen. Violet eyes   
widened in horror and the pilot muttered a tiny "Oh no" Just before the attack made contact with   
the black armour of his Gundam.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Sitting down in the living room with the early afternoon sun filtering through the glass, a blonde   
boy sat by himself enjoying a quiet cup of tea.  
  
Quatre allowed the warm sunlight to calm hit nerves as he took a sip from his warm beverage. As   
soon as the liquid slid down the blonde's throat, a sharp pain shot through his heart.  
  
A painful gasp escaped the Arabian's lips as Quatre's hands shot up to clutch at his aching heart.  
  
Tears of pain began to well up in his cerulean eyes as Quatre quietly whispered "Heero" Just before   
another sharp jolt raced through his heart causing the blonde pilot to cry out in pain before   
slumping back in the chair unconscious.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Seeing the destruction of two Gundams would usually be cause for celebration within the OZ group   
and throughout most of the base cheers could be heard as word of their destruction ran through the   
ranks.  
  
One person within the base however was not cheering, instead there was a light sheen of sweat covering   
the man's features as he hastily worked in order to stop the recently fired beam cannon for overheating   
too much.  
  
"Come on, come on" Clemings muttered urgently to himself as he continued to type in an assortment   
of codes into the control panel attached to the beam cannon.   
  
The screen before the scientist began to flash a big red warning sign as alarms started going off   
all around him.  
  
Ignoring the beeping intercom, the scientist frantically attempted to prevent the cannon from   
overheating but soon came to the realization that no matter what he did, the cannon was going to   
blow.  
  
Not wasting another second, Clemings made a mad dash for cover as the metal plating around the   
large weapon began to glow a bright red from heat shortly before a huge explosion tore through the   
hanger sending bits of metal flying.  
  
A black smeared face peered through the smoke at the ruined remains of what was once their finest   
weapon. Growling angrily, the scientist swore "Damn it!"  
  
The intercom decided to make itself known again, letting out a painful grunt, Clemings unsteadily   
got to his feet and clumsily made his way past all the debris to where the communication device was   
located beneath a pile debris and lose wires.  
  
Pressing down on the button, the scientist held back a sigh as he simply asked "Yes?"  
  
"Umm...Clemings, sir, the team and I have just double checked our data concerning the weapon,   
but umm...sir, it's all gone. Someone managed to wipe it from our data base, sir everything's gone"  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Tenshi: Wa~i, Another new ficcie...and it's a crossover too @_@ I should really stop writing new fics   
ne? *sniffs* But I just couldn't help myself *growls in mock annoyance* It's all Yume-chan's fault for   
putting this idea into my head, as soon as she suggested it I couldn't get it out!...Plus who wouldn't   
want to read a ficcie where it has both 2x1 AND Sephy/Cloud in it also *drools at the thought of both   
pairings* Well I hope you guys like this new ficcie I'm writing, I would love to hear what you all think   
of it. Until next chapter Ja~ mina-chan! 


	2. Unexpected Arrival’s

Title: Moments of Transition: Unexpected Arrival's  
Pairings: 1+2x1, Sephiroth x Cloud, Zack+1, slight Sephiroth+1+Cloud   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW or Final Fantasy 7 character *sniffs* no matter   
how much I would love too *attempts to steal Heero and Cloud-kun but fails* they both   
belong to there respective owners *looks over at a glaring Duo and Seph-sama and   
sweatdrops*  
Betaed: Ha~i by my wonderful Yume-chan *huggles* Arigatou Yume-chan!!   
  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, OOC, violence, possible Yaoi in later chapters   
  
  
  
  
It was starting out to be another typical day at the SOLDIERs headquarters. Cadets were   
running drills around the training grounds while the majority of the first and second   
class SOLDIERs practiced their various sword techniques against each other within the   
base gym.   
  
Sitting in a quiet office over looking the training grounds though, was a solitary figure   
with porcelain white skin, long silver hair that ran down his leather clad form and eyes   
the colour of jade that emitted a soft glow from within them.  
  
The sound of pen on paper was the only thing that could be heard within the room as the   
dark-clad man continued his daily duty of signing endless amounts of paperwork pilled up   
on his desk.  
  
Hearing the door open as someone entered the room, the silver haired man didn't even look   
up from his work as he greeted "Good morning Zack"   
  
Running a hand through his long spiky black locks, Zack unhinged the large buster sword   
from his back and placed it against the desk as a wide grin spread across his tanned face.   
  
Falling into the chair opposite the other, the first class SOLDIER replied "Morning Seph,   
how are you on this fine day?"   
  
A pale brow rose up at the dark haired man as if to say 'Shouldn't it be obvious' but   
otherwise Sephiroth didn't answer as he continued on with his work.  
  
Picking up a hand full of papers from the desk, Mako glowing hazel eyes began to quickly   
scan through the documents as Zack commented "Man I am so glad that I don't have your job,   
you couldn't pay me enough to do this shit"  
  
"Now matter how much I enjoy your delightful company Zack, I am quite busy at the moment.   
I'm assuming that this is not just a social visit?" The dark-clad General stated as he   
placed the pen upon the desk top, finally giving the other first class SOLIER his full   
attention.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Zack carefully returned the documents to there original spot before   
getting straight to the point "Unfortunately you're right, there's a problem with Cloud"   
  
Pale brows knitted in concern as Sephiroth asked "What's wrong? He seemed fine when I last   
saw him a few hours ago"  
  
A sombre look appeared on the dark haired SOLDIERs face before he sighed "So you haven't   
noticed how he's been acting lately?"  
  
When all he was answered with was a blank stare, Zack's form slouched further into the   
chair "God Seph, please tell me that you've noticed something?"  
  
The silver haired man's face remained as impassive as ever as Sephiroth answered "Well, I   
have noticed that he's been a little quieter than usual but I figured it had something to   
do with his exams coming up"  
  
Throwing his hands up into the air, Zack groaned in frustration "Sometimes you are really   
hopeless, did you know that? It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything now is it? ...Oh   
wait he is!"  
  
The dark haired SOLDIERs face became serious as Zack continued "Look I'll be blunt, the punks   
from his home town have been harassing him again. I keep trying to bust the creeps but   
they've stopped what ever they were doing by the time I get to the scene, so it's not like I   
can call them on it"  
  
Any traces of emotion bled from Sephiroth's jade eyes as they frosted over in a cold anger, a   
deep feeling of protectiveness overcame the General as he stood up from his seat and growled   
out "Give me their names and I'll personally go over there and take care of the matter myself!"  
  
Shaking his head, glowing hazel eyes looked up at his commanding officer as Zack stated "Not   
only would that action get you in deep water with the president and Heidegger but it would do   
more harm than good to Cloud if you do it. He already thinks he's weak and pathetic enough and   
having you racing around like a raging chocobo protecting its mate while shoving the Masamune   
up their arses will not help the situation one bit"  
  
The anger faded somewhat from the General's eyes as he composed himself before sitting back   
down in his chair.   
  
"What should I do then?" The swordsman asked while idly toying with the hilt of the Masamune   
by his side.   
  
"The only thing you can do at the moment, until we catch them in the act, is to be there for   
him, and it wouldn't hurt if you tried talking to Cloud about it either" Came the response from   
the dark haired SOLDIER.  
  
Nodding his head, pale green eyes glanced quickly at the clock before returning their attention   
back to his friend "It will have to wait, I've got to finish off these reports before heading   
over to the science division for my scheduled session with Hojo at three. After that I will   
speak to him"  
  
A large grin spread across Zack's face as he said "Great! Now is there anything you would like   
my help with?" He finished off by gesturing towards the large pile of papers neatly organised   
on the desk.  
  
Sephiroth was about to answer but the faint prickling sensation that rapidly spread over his   
body stopped him from replying, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he asked "Do you feel that?"  
  
Hazel eyes were wide as Zack brought his gloved hands up to rub at the bare skin of his arms   
"Yeah, what the hells going on?"  
  
A slight crackling noise from above could be heard as both SOLDIERs simultaneously turned their   
attentions up to the ceiling.  
  
Zack's mouth dropped open and Sephiroth raised a single brow as thin bolts of electricity snaked   
it's was across the ceiling before joining together in the centre to create a rapidly growing   
ball of crackling light.  
  
The bright flash that filled the room was quickly followed by a loud crack as a dark blob fell   
out from within the light, closely followed by a second.  
  
With a loud thud the first form landed heavily upon Sephiroth's desk, sending the previously neat   
and tidy documents flying all over the place.  
  
Having no time to dodge the second object, Zack went crashing to the floor as the other form   
landed right on top of him.  
  
Just as abruptly as the phenomenon came, the light dulled before disappearing leaving the room   
the same way it was before the incident.  
  
Ignoring the painful groan from his friend, Sephiroth carefully looked over the figure before him.  
  
Sephiroth was proud of the fact that nothing these days could ever surprise the general of SOLDIER   
after all that he had been through over the years, but for the first time since the end of the   
Wutai war, the silver haired man looked down at the unconscious figure with surprise in his wide   
jade eyes.  
  
Reaching out a gloved hand, Sephiroth gently moved aside a few strands of blood mattered hair from   
the figure's soaked forehead to get a better look at the injured boy.  
  
'He looks to be about Cloud's age' The General thought as he took in the slight Wutaian appearance   
of the boy before him.  
  
Slowly, Prussian eyes fluttered open and locked directly onto Sephiroth's own. Blinking a few times   
in confusion, the boy attempted to sit up but fell limply back onto the desk as he lost the battle   
and fell unconscious once again.  
  
Mako eyes watched with a detached form of fascination as a thick pool of blood began to appear   
beneath the body from various wounds, staining the remaining papers a dark red almost black colour.  
  
"Did you get the number of that bus?" Zack mumbled in annoyance as he cracked open a glowing hazel   
eye to see what the weight on his chest was.  
  
At the sight of the unconscious….boy…. he guessed, Zack leant up on his elbows as he said to himself   
"What the hell?"  
  
'What the hell exactly' The General thought as he silently observed the injured boy on his desk.   
Fastening the Masamune to his side, Sephiroth carefully picked the unconscious figure up in his   
arms before stepping out from behind his desk.  
  
Looking down in disinterest at the long haired figure on Zack's chest, Sephiroth dismissed it easily   
as he looked at his friend and suggested "If we are to get any answers from our unexpected guests,   
it would be best if we got them to the infirmary before this one bleeds to death"  
  
Sighting the bloody figure within the Generals hold, Zack immediately picked the braided boy up with   
one arm, while his other retrieved his sword. Gesturing his head towards the doorway, the dark   
haired SOLDIER said "You lead the way, I'll follow" Before following the taller swordsman out of   
the office.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Well look at what we have here boy's, if it isn't little Strife himself" The leader of the group   
announced as he eyed the smaller boy with bright wild blond spikes walking towards them, with an   
almost obsessive intensity.  
  
Totally oblivious to the trouble not far ahead of him, Cloud struggled to carry the load of books   
he was carrying as his sapphire eyes read over the text written on the open page before them.  
  
'When junction with the blue support materia, the green materia utilizes the abilities of the blue   
materia'  
  
The shoulder that bumped into his own went unnoticed as the blonde continued to absorb all the   
material he was reading 'For example, when the All materia is junction up with a green materia, it   
enables the user to cast single spells on multiple targets, with the exclusion of...what the?'  
  
Annoyed sapphire eyes looked up from his now empty hands as the books tumbled down to the ground to   
come face to face with Damian, one of the resident bullies from his home town of Nibelheim.   
  
"Sorry about that Cloud, were you reading that?" Damian mocked as his dark brown eyes roamed over   
the blondes form.  
  
Not reacting to the taunt, Cloud remained silent as he carefully studied the four cadets warily   
before slowly bending down to pick up his books.  
  
"Aww no first class SOLDIER to help you carry your books today Strife? What happened, did he finally   
realise that he was hanging out with a worthless loser?" The older boy sneered angrily.  
  
The blonde smiled bitterly for a moment before Cloud quietly retorted "Maybe, but if anyone's a   
lap dog here Damien, that would be you"  
  
"Why you little!" Anger flashed in the cadet's brown eyes as he rammed his fist into Cloud's stomach.  
  
Gasping in pain, the blonde fell down to his knee's clutching his abused stomach as the group of   
cadets began to hover around him like vultures.  
  
"You're a slippery little bastard I'll give you that Strife, but there's no one here to save your   
pretty little arse now, not even your precious first class SOLDIER" Damien taunted as a sadistic   
grin spread across his face.  
  
The brisk footsteps that echoed down a nearby hallway got the boy's attention as they looked at   
each other in panic. One by one, they each reluctantly began to slowly back away from their prey   
before escaping down the hallway.   
  
"God damn it!" Damien cursed angrily as he realised that his attack would have to wait once again.  
  
Staring down in hatred at the fallen blonde, Damien's eyes narrowed as he angrily said "Watch your   
back Strife! Your luck wont hold out forever" Before giving Cloud one final hard kick to the ribs   
and disappeared in the opposite direction.  
  
Wincing in pain, Cloud pushed himself off the floor to sit on his knees as he slowly began to gather   
his books with one hand, while the other still clutched his throbbing mid-section.  
  
Looking up as the footsteps came closer, sapphire eyes widened in surprise as they caught sight of   
both his lover Sephiroth and his commanding officer Zack for a brief moment as the pair passed by   
the cross intersection of the hallway not far from where he was.  
  
Curious as to why they were both in such a hurry, Cloud hastily picked up the remaining books before   
staggering down to the same area Sephiroth and Zack just passed.  
  
Hearing a slight squelching noise beneath his boot, the blonde looked down and gasped softly at   
the sight of the blood covering the floor "What the hell?"  
  
Realising that the red trail followed the exact path that his friends had travelled, panic filled   
the young trooper as he broke out into a mad dash after the pair.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Zack what's going on?" Cloud called out to the first class SOLDIER as he caught up with his friends.  
  
Not even sparing a glance back, the dark haired SOLDIER replied "Not now Spike, I'll tell you later"   
Before rushing ahead of Sephiroth and yelling "Hey we've got an emergency here"  
  
No sooner had those words left his lips, the doors to the infirmary slid open to reveal the resident   
medical officer "My god" The doctor exclaimed as he caught sight of the bloodied form within the   
Generals grasp "Zack place yours in recovery room two, General follow me to the operating room"  
  
Following the doctor's orders, without a word Zack rushed off towards the recovery room closely   
followed by his young blonde friend.  
  
Entering the operating room, Sephiroth carefully placed the injured boy on top of the cool metal table   
before taking a few steps back to coolly state "I expect a full report on the boys condition once he is   
stable" With one last glance at the unconscious boy, glowing jade eyes narrowed slightly in thought   
before the General turned around and made his way out of the room.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"What's the boys condition Zack?" Sephiroth asked as he entered the recovery room, unmindful of the   
blood covering his black leather uniform.  
  
Curious sapphire eyes widened at the sight of the General before switching over to the only other   
SOLDIER in the room.  
  
"He's still unconscious, hasn't even battered an eyelid since he got here. As far as I can tell, he's   
got no internal or external injuries at all but we'll have to get the doc to check him out to be sure.   
How's the other one?"  
  
Walking straight over to the bed, Sephiroth carefully regarded the unconscious figure "He will live,   
I do think though that we should keep their unusual arrival to ourselves until we can find out exactly   
how they got here"  
  
"Umm...Seph...What exactly happened? Who are these boy's?" Cloud asked as he quietly stood next to the   
silver haired General.  
  
Pale green eyes looked down at the small blonde as their owner smiled softly "I will tell you later this   
evening but until we find out exactly what's going on here, it would be best if you didn't speak about   
this to anyone"  
  
Smiling suggestively at his General, Cloud saluted "Sure thing Sephiroth, sir"  
  
Never to be one to deny himself anything, Sephiroth leant down and placed a chaste kiss on the young   
blonde's lips before pulling Cloud into a tight embrace.  
  
Melting into the others embrace, Cloud eagerly opened his mouth as Sephiroth ran his tongue over the   
blonde's soft lips welcoming the Generals intrusion.   
  
The loud sound of Zack clearing his throat was barely heard over Cloud's lust filled moan as he brought   
up his arms to wrap around Sephiroth's neck in an attempt to deepen the kiss even further.   
  
Unable to hide the grin plastered on his face the dark haired SOLDIER loudly interrupted "Not that I   
wouldn't mind the show or anything, but I think sleeping beauty here might not find the show as   
enjoyable as I do if he wakes up"  
  
Breaking apart from his older lovers embrace, the shy smile on the blondes face was quickly replaced by   
the flush of embarrassment. Bowing his head in humiliation, Cloud quietly mumbled "Sorry Zack" Before   
burying his face into his lover's strong chest.  
  
Throwing amused glances at each other, Zack just grinned lopsidedly at Sephiroth as the silver haired   
General brought his arms up around the blonde and calmly said "Really Zackary there's no need to make   
Cloud feel so embarrassed"   
  
A loud crash from the other room was quickly followed by a surprised yelp from the doctor.  
  
Wasting no time, Sephiroth released his hold on his young lover and grabbed the hilt of the Masamune   
strapped to his waist before running out of the recovery room closely followed by Zack.  
  
Bursting through the doors to the emergency room, the pair was met with an unexpected turn of events.  
  
The medical officer was on the ground trembling in fear and holding a bleeding and obviously broken nose.  
  
On the other side of the room stood the injured boy from earlier, holding before him a pistol which was   
trained directly on the silver haired General.  
  
Totally oblivious to the many bleeding cuts and bruises on his body, the boy's Prussian eyes held a deadly   
gleam in them as he tonelessly demanded "Drop your weapons"  
  
Sephiroth's face held no emotion in it as he said "We will lower our weapons if you lower your own"  
  
When the boy gave no sign of either acceptance or declination, Sephiroth sheathed his Masamune. Following   
his superiors actions, Zack swung his large buster sword over his shoulder and reattached it to the   
magnates on his back.  
  
A smirk appeared on the boy's face as he kept his weapon trained on the two SOLDIERS "It is foolish of   
you to lower your weapon to an enemy, now move aside"  
  
"You expect us to just let you walk out of here?" Zack blurted out in anger.  
  
When they received no answer from the boy, Sephiroth stepped to the side and motioned for Zack to do the   
same.  
  
Reluctantly following the General's orders, narrowed hazel eyes watched as despite all the obvious   
injuries, the mysterious boy darted by them and made his way to the door.   
  
"You're just going to leave your friend behind?" Sephiroth asked as he watched the boy slide the door   
open then stiffen and froze at his question.  
  
"Who's leaving what behind now?" A groggy, slightly disorientated voice asked from behind the two   
SOLDIERs.  
  
With lightning fast reflexes, Sephiroth whipped out the Masamune and swung it around, pointing the tip   
of the six foot sword at the new comer's throat.  
  
Emotionless jade eyes turned their attention back to the immediate threat as the General said "Lower   
you weapon then throw it over to us"  
  
The pair stood absolutely still as they each sized up the threat of the other, finally the injured boy   
inclined his head slightly before lowering his weapon and throwing it over into Zack's awaiting hands.  
  
As the sword was slowly lowered from his neck, the braided boy raised his hands up in a show of peace   
before peering around Sephiroth to see who they were talking to.  
  
Violet eyes widened in surprise before blazing with anger as the boy stormed past the two SOLDIERs   
"Heero 'fucking' Yuy! What the hell's the matter with you?!"  
  
Swinging his arm back, Duo swiftly brought it forward and rammed it into Heero's face "That's what   
you get you bastard for scaring me half to death! Don't you EVER do that to me again"  
  
Spitting out a mouthful of blood, the only sign of his anger was the darkening of his eyes as Heero   
calmly said "If you haven't noticed Duo, we have company"  
  
Blinking a few times before realization sunk in, Duo quickly spun around and grinned sheepishly "Well,   
would you look at that"  
  
TBC  
  
Tenshi: *huggles reviewers* I want to give a big thanks to Pink Cherry Blossom, Ashly, Curious Dream Weaver,   
Chibi Chibi Cherrie, Saya, Katie14, Cheery Wolf, RVD, Anonymous, Freak_on_a_Leash, Squirrel Muffins, copp   
and Cortney for all your great review.   
  
Ok if any of you are not familiar with the Final Fantasy series or Final Fantasy 7 you dun have worry about   
anything, over the next few chapter it will all be explained, like what's materia, SOLDIER, why do their   
eyes glow, what's Mako etc and for those of you who know all about that's stuff already, gomen nasai I'll   
put in some extra Sephy x Cloud yummies in it to make up for it *giggles then pouts* I cant promise you   
any 2x1 yumminess yet since they're not together -_-;; But dun worry, it's coming ^_~  
  
Oh and Chibi Chibi Cherrie if you could give me the link to your ficcie's, I would love to read them ^_^   
and to RVD to answer your question about the Gundams I believe that nothing is ever truly invincible, so   
that's why OZ's new weapon could blast through the armour. 


	3. Ripples Through Time

Title: Moments of Transition: Ripples Through Time  
Pairings: 1+2x1, Sephiroth x Cloud, Zack+1 (one-sided), slight Sephiroth+1+Cloud   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW or Final Fantasy 7 character *sniffs* no   
matter how much I would love too *attempts to steal Heero and Cloud-kun but   
fails* they both belong to there respective owners *looks over at a glaring Duo   
and Seph-sama and sweatdrops*  
Betaed: Yes! From the wonderful, inspiring and now back from holidays Yume   
Maxwell-Yuy! *glomps* Welcome back my Yume-chan!  
  
  
  
Warnings: Shounen Ai, OOC, violence, possible Yaoi in later chapters... Also   
there are potential spoilers for Final Fantasy 7 pretty much from now on.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nice to know that you've finally noticed us but now that we have your attention, if   
you would both come back into the infirmary, there are some questions that need   
answering" Sephiroth demanded as he carefully watched the pair.   
  
Glancing quickly over at Heero to find the boy standing as stoically as ever, Duo just   
sighed loudly as he placed his hands on his hips and walked back over from where he   
came mumbling "Whatever… stupid ozzies"  
  
Hearing the quiet murmur, a pale brow rose up in question as Sephiroth chanced a quick   
glance at Zack to notice that the other first class SOLDIER had also heard the odd   
comment.  
  
Silently observing the three men before him, Heero narrowed his eyes in thought 'What's   
going on here, OZ being hospitable to Gundam pilots? But they don't seem like the   
regular OZ commanders… I don't recognize that military outfit either' Heero thought   
as his piercing gaze roamed over the blondes royal blue uniform shortly before he too   
followed the Deathscythe pilot's lead.  
  
Ignoring the braided boy's bizarre comment for now, Sephiroth pinned the other boy with   
his glare. Taking into account all the cuts and bruises, plus the new injury he just   
received curtesy of his friend, the General said "But firstly we need to get you taken   
care of" Turning around, the silver haired man continued "Zack, take the long haired   
one back into the recovery room"  
  
Saluting, Zack winked at the silver haired General as he said "Yes sir" Then grabbed   
Duo's arm as he began to drag the boy off.  
  
"I have a name you know!" Duo heatedly shot back as he shook off the others grip, sending   
a defiant glare towards Sephiroth, the Deathscythe pilot held his head up high and   
strolled back into the room he emerged from. "Che 'Long haired one' Like he's one to   
talk… least mines tied back" the braided boy could be heard muttering angrily before   
the door to the recovery room slammed shut, effectively cutting off anything else that   
might have been said.  
  
The room was silent for a whole second before Zack dryly commented "Thanks, just give   
me the fiery one" then begrudgingly made his way to the recovery room.  
  
Eyeing Zack sympathetically as the dark haired SOLDIER opened the door once more, Cloud   
peered around Sephiroth as he called out "Have fun" An amused smile graced the troopers   
lips as all he got in reply was the finger before the door shut again.  
  
Ignoring the rude gesture, Sephiroth turned his gaze down to the blonde trooper by his   
side "I need you Cloud to see to the medical officer while I take care of this one"  
  
Snapping to attention, Cloud saluted the General "Yes sir" Looking cautiously over   
towards the still silent boy behind Sephiroth, Cloud was glad that he didn't have to   
spend one more minute under that intense gaze as he quickly darted into the operating   
room and helped the injured medical officer to his feet.  
  
Slinging an arm around his shoulders, the blonde trooper began to carry the man out of   
the room, sending one last glance at his lover before Sephiroth and his silent patient   
disappeared into the operation room.   
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Gesturing to the metal operating table, Sephiroth walked over to the wall cabinets and   
began searching through them as he said "Sit down, I need to attend to your injuries   
before they become infected"  
  
Ignoring the command, Heero walked over to the other side of the room and leant back   
against the wall, folding his bleeding arms across his chest.  
  
Turning around briefly with a few bandages within his hands, a single pale brow rose   
in question as Sephiroth snapped "I'm not going to bite you boy, I said sit down, you're   
not going anywhere until I tend to you"  
  
Pinning the other man with his glare, Heero eventually pushed himself off the wall and   
despite all his injuries, effortlessly lifted himself up onto the cold surface.   
  
Returning his attention back to the cabinet, Sephiroth began fishing through it again   
as he asked "Care to have a guess as to where you might be?"  
  
Picking up the last few antiseptics and gauzes, Sephiroth shut the cabinet with his   
elbow before made his way over to his silent patient, answering his own question after   
already assuming the others lack of reply "At the moment you're in the infirmary at   
the SOLDIERs headquarters within the city of Midgar. Though I probably don't need to   
tell you, I am the General stationed here that oversees the recruitment and training   
programs"  
  
Placing the items next to the boy, Sephiroth tore open a healing salve as he asked   
"Heero wasn't it?"  
  
When no answer was forthcoming, glowing jade eyes looked down into intense Prussian as   
their owner just silently stared back.  
  
Not liking the boys stubborn attitude one bit, the silver haired General returned the   
intense glare with one of his own as he almost growled out "I guess I'll take that as   
a yes then shall I? Raise your arm"  
  
Obediently Heero lifted his left arm as it was gently gripped by the other. Blue eyes   
watched every move the other man made as he began to wipe away the excess blood from   
the wounds before running the healing salve over it.   
  
"Any idea as to how the two of you ended up in my office? Because I for one would like   
to know how you managed to materialize out of thin air"  
  
When still no answer was given from the overly quiet teen, Sephiroth had to force down   
an irritated growl 'And people say I'm stubborn' Adding a little more antiseptic than   
required, Sephiroth warned "This may sting a little" Before running the soaked cloth   
over the bleeding scratches on Heero's upper arm.  
  
Watching the boy's face for any sign of discomfort, Sephiroth was a little surprised   
to find that no emotion whatsoever was shown 'Just who is this boy?' The General   
thought as he continued to clean the wounds.  
  
Pausing momentarily over a particular deep gash on the boys forearm, Sephiroth placed   
the cotton cloth on the metal tray next to him as he leant down to inspect the wound   
more closely.  
  
Mako eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as the light shining from within his   
jade eyes cast a soft green glow on the wound and surrounding area.  
  
Catching sight of something thin and black embedded within the wound, Sephiroth   
unconsciously reached out his left hand to pick up a pair of tweezers on the tray as   
his other hand tightly gripped the boys arm.  
  
Briefly looking up into disinterested Prussian eyes, Sephiroth warned "This will hurt"  
  
The barest nod in acknowledgment was given by Heero as Sephiroth turned his attention   
back to the wound and as carefully as possible, dug the tweezers into the gash.  
  
Closing both ends of the tweezers around the object, the General carefully began to   
pull the intruder out. As the black entity was removed from Heero's arm, Sephiroth   
held it up in front of his eyes to get a better look at it.  
  
Metal, his mind supplied to him as the silver haired man placed the broken shard into   
the container on the tray next to him.  
  
Locking gazes with the emotionless blue eyed boy, Sephiroth was just about to ask   
another question when surprisingly, Heero voiced one himself "Why do your eyes glow?"  
  
'Here I was thinking the boy was mute' Sephiroth sarcastically commented to himself.   
  
Even though the question was asked in a flat almost bordering a bored tone, Sephiroth   
could see a hint of honest curiosity deep within the boy's deep Prussian depths.  
  
Rasing a single brow, the silver haired man replied "It is a result from the Mako   
infusions every SOLDIER candidate goes through to become a SOLDIER, though I am   
curious as to why you do not know this information, this is mostly common knowledge"  
  
A quiet "Hn" was all the answer Sephiroth got from the boy as Heero finally turned   
his attentions away from the General and to the wall directly opposite the silver   
haired man.  
  
Forcing down his irritation once again, Sephiroth growled out "You will have to answer   
my question eventually if you ever want to see the outside of this…" But trailed off   
in mid-sentence as his green eyes caught sight of the wound he only moments ago   
extracted the large metal shard from.  
  
Apart from the drying blood still slowly dripping down the boy's arm, you would have   
never believed that the wound was fresh as it had already began to heal. Turning his   
attention to the other scratches and wounds he had already treated, Mako eyes widened   
in surprise as the majority of them were already healed, leaving only faint pink scars   
behind as evidence that the boy was even wounded.  
  
'I know SOLDIER healing capabilities are beyond that of a normal human being due to   
the Mako in our system, but healing this quickly is even something that I can't   
do...could this boy be one of Hojo's experiments?' The General thought to himself as   
he trailed his black gloved fingers over the newly healed skin before trailing down   
further to inspect the boys hand only to find it free of any sort of markings.  
  
As the arm was abruptly jerked from his grasp, Sephiroth looked sharply up at Heero   
and demanded "A Mako enhanced body doesn't heal this quickly, let alone a normal   
human, how is it possible that you can heal faster than that of the elite first   
class SOLDIERs?"  
  
Jumping down from the metal table top, Heero paused only briefly to quietly say "Who   
said anything about being normal" Before silently walking out of the operation room.  
  
'Perhaps this boy is one of Hojo's experiments after all… was he a failure? That would   
be the only reason as to why he was not numbered, but mad as he may be, Hojo wouldn't   
allow a failed experiment to just roam around freely' Absentmindedly rubbing his   
right hand with his left, Sephiroth, even more confused than before, followed the teen   
out of the operation room and into the recovery room where a loud voice could be heard.  
  
"Really? Wow that's so cool, I wish my eyes would glow like that, on second thought,   
with my life style it might not be such a good thing. Hey Heero! You're back!"  
  
The General entered the room as the braided boy from before bounced across the room   
towards his quite friend, giving the stoic teen a friendly slap on the back "I was   
just about to come looking for you, should have known better than thinking that the   
Perfect Soldier could get lost ne?"  
  
Sending the Deathscythe pilot a quick death glare, Heero inwardly rolled his eyes as   
he decided to ignore the over active American.   
  
"Now that we're all here, there are a few questions that need to be answered. Since your   
friend here isn't much on talking, you get to answer" Closing the door behind him,   
Sephiroth walked in further into the room, trading places with Zack as his second in   
command took the position by the door.  
  
Though the grin never faulted, violet eyes turned serious as the Deathscythe pilot warily   
eyes the two SOLDIERs "And if I decide not to answer?"  
  
"Then you and your buddy over there will be spending quality time together in one of our   
cells until you do" Zack answered with a slight shrug of the shoulders as he folded his   
arms across his chest and leant back against the door.  
  
Setting his piercing green gaze upon the braided boy, Sephiroth spoke "State your name   
and age"  
  
"Relena Peacecraft" Duo said easily as he sat back onto the bed, gesturing over towards   
the Wing pilot he then added "And that over there is none other than my night in shining   
armour, Heero Yuy. Oh and we're both fifteen, though I am a few months older than Heero"   
Inwardly praising himself on a job well done, the braided boy had to forcibly stop   
himself from bursting out in helpless fits of laughter as he caught sight of Heero's   
dumbfounded expression.   
  
Not taking his gaze off the boy in front of him, Sephiroth continued "Now that we've got   
that out of the way, would you be kind enough to tell me which home town you're both   
from Relena?"  
  
"Please call me Lena, I hate it when people call me by my full name"   
  
Finally able to regain his indifferent exterior, Heero had to inwardly commend Duo's   
acting abilities as he, just as calmly as before, answered the question "We're from the   
Sanq Kingdom, nice place you know, set out there with a picturesque seaside view"  
  
"The Sanq kingdom?" The General inquired "I've never heard of that town before, care   
to tell us where this 'Sanq Kingdom' is?"  
  
Loosing his cool only for a moment, Duo replaced his jesters mask with one of   
astonishment as he asked "You're kidding me? How could anyone not know where it is,   
it's only one of the most well known countries on the entire Earth sphere, god even   
the space colonies know where Sanq is"  
  
Frowning at the unusual name, Sephiroth asked "Earth sphere?"   
  
Which was closely followed by Zack's confused "Space colonies?"   
  
"Earth, you know the planet we're on at the moment. Geeze, just where have you guys   
been hiding over the years. If this is some new OZ technique to get us to let our guard   
down and spill our guts, I can already tell you buddy that's not gonna to happen"  
  
"Duo that's enough" Heero's quiet but commanding voice cut through the braided boy long   
winded speech as he finally stepped out from the background to join the conversation   
"They're not OZ"  
  
Both catching what Heero called the other, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes in suspicion as   
he asked "Duo?"  
  
Grinning like the Cheshire cat, the Deathscythe pilot announced "Yep that's me, Duo   
Maxwell"   
  
"So it's not Relena Peacecraft then" Sephiroth more stated than asked as he shifted his   
gaze between the two boy's.  
  
The laugh that escaped his lips couldn't be stopped as Duo practically doubled over in   
hysterics, barely managing to get his words out "You actually thought my name was Relena   
Peacecraft?! Man, this is just too much"   
  
Seeing not only Heero, but the other two glaring at him also, Duo wiped the tear from   
his eye as he took in a deep breath to regain his control "Sorry" He muttered as he   
grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture.  
  
Not at all impressed by the braided pilots display, Sephiroth turned his attention to   
the most sensible of the pair "Care to tell us what's going on?"  
  
"Yes but I think it's best if we take this conversation to somewhere more private" Heero   
suggested.  
  
Nodding his head in consent, Sephiroth waited for Zack and the mysterious pair to exit   
the room before following closely behind. Sighting the blonde trooper in the other   
recovery room, the General paused briefly and stuck his head in "Once you're done   
cadet Strife, I may be in need of your assistance with our two guests"  
  
Packing up the bloodied wipes and bandages, Cloud brushed his long blonde bang from his   
face before closing the lid to the first aid box and replied "I just finished here   
Sephiroth Sir"  
  
"Good, come with me then" Sephiroth ordered as he exited the room, his long strides   
easily making up the lost distance between them.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Closing the door to his personal office, Sephiroth made his way over to his desk as   
he gestured for the two pilots to stand before him. Taking his seat, the General   
ignored the blood stains over the desk top as he asked "Now I would finally like to   
get some answers" absentmindedly noting Zack and Cloud taking up positions on either   
side of the boys  
  
Wanting to see if his theories were true, Heero cast a quick glance over towards Duo,   
his gesture telling the other pilot to let him handle things, before he asked "You   
mentioned earlier about us suddenly materializing in your office, is there by chance   
a war going on?" Ignoring Duo's surprised look, Heero motioned for him to stay silent   
while they awaited their answer.  
  
"No, the last war ended over seven years ago" Pale green eyes never wavered from   
Heero's Prussian as he inquired "You're at war at the moment where you're from?"  
  
Nodding his head, Heero confirmed with a quiet "Aa" before carefully continuing   
"Where we come from, there is no such thing as SOLDIER or Mako"  
  
"SOLDIER I can understand, since it is something that only ShinRa has anyway but how   
could where you're from not have Mako? It's the very essence of the Planet" Zack   
reasonably question as he tried to comprehend what Heero was suggesting.  
  
"That may be so here but where we come from the core of the planet is mainly made   
up of magma, also it would be impossible to infuse humans with it because while in   
liquid form the temperature alone would be enough to kill the recipient"   
  
Beginning to catch on with what was being said, Sephiroth asked "If what you're   
suggesting Heero is true, how is this all possible?"  
  
Being the more logical of the pair, that and the fact that besides the General, he   
was the only one in the room that sort of knew what was going on, Heero explained   
"Where we come from both Duo and I fight in the war there, towards the end of the   
battle we were fighting a beam was fired in my direction but was intercepted by   
another along the way. I think that this was the cause to our sudden appearance here"  
  
Finally understanding what Heero was saying, Duo held up one of his hands to stop   
the conversation "Whoa wait a minute, so you're trying to tell me Heero that we're   
not on earth any longer? How the hell did that happen?!" The statement started out   
calmly enough, well as calmly as Duo could be in the situation, but towards the end,   
a slight case of hysteria began to creep into the braided pilot's voice as he waved   
his arms frantically around him.  
  
"Aa" Heero acknowledged quietly as he went onto explaining "The beam that was fired   
at my Gundam must have been changed somehow when it intercepted the blast from the   
buster rifle. That must have somehow transformed the original beam components into   
some sort of portal"  
  
"If that's true, then how come the parts of our Gundams in the blast also didn't   
come through?" The American asked growing more confused and worried as the seconds   
went by.  
  
"Not sure, perhaps the beam was only able to transfer organic matter" The Wing pilot   
thoughtfully answered with "There is no way to find out though, since we no longer   
have access to that information"  
  
"Great, so it means we're stuck here for good then? What about Quat and the others   
they can't handle OZ on their own?!" When the Wing pilot only remained quite, Duo   
sighed in defeat as he slumped back into the chair behind him "Man this totally   
blows"  
  
Watching the exchange thoughtfully, Sephiroth eventually suggested "There may be   
a way to return you from where you come from but it will take time"  
  
A faint glimmer of hope lit up in the violet pools as Duo eagerly asked "And that   
is?"  
  
"On this world there are special gems created by condensed Mako called Materia,   
if we found the right ones, perhaps we could use their power to find a way to send   
you back" Sephiroth explained as he shifted his gaze between the boy's.  
  
Bouncing over to the desk, Duo loudly announced "Well what are we waiting for   
then?"   
  
Looking up calmly at the braided boy, glowing jade eyes narrowed slightly as   
Sephiroth continued "As I said before this is going to take some time, first of   
all we do not know which Materia would be of any help to us and the ones we do   
need I doubt that ShinRa would have any in stock, so that would mean we would have   
to go out in search of them. I won't make any guarantees that this will work or   
how long this may take, but as far as I can see it is the only option"  
  
Standing up from his chair, Sephiroth walked over to the filing cabinets in the   
corner of the room "In the mean time to keep anyone from getting suspicious, you   
both will be joining Cloud's squadron, attending the same lessons and training   
sessions with him as we don't know how long it may take us to find a way for your   
return"  
  
"Also I don't think it would be wise to inform either the science department or   
ShinRa as of yet about the possibilities of inter-dimensional travel, the Planet   
only knows what they would do with such information" Pulling out a stack of forms,   
Sephiroth handed them over to his second in command "Zack I need for you to take   
care of their enrolment and see to it that room is made available in your squadron,   
also we need plausible home towns that you're both from"  
  
Taking the offered papers, Zack briefly glanced at them before suggesting "Well   
Duo could always be from Gongaga, there hasn't been a recruit from there since I   
last joined up. Heero…..Heero's going to be a little trickier" Walking back and   
forth while he pondered the situation, Zack suddenly whirled around when an idea   
came to him "We could always say that he's part Wutaian, from his mother's side...   
hmm and after she died during child birth his father decided to raise him back in   
Rocket Town, but when the war broke out between them and us, he wanted Heero to   
be safe so he travelled all the way down to Gongaga because it's so out of the   
way and THAT can be how Heero and Duo know each other!" Flicking his black mane   
over his shoulders, Zack crossed his arms over his chest as he grinned at his   
audience "Am I good or what?"   
  
"You just made that up just then?" Cloud asked in awe as he looked up at his   
friend.  
  
Ruffling the trooper's hair, Zack grinned as he replied "Sure did Spike"  
  
"Remind me to have you around when I get in trouble" Cloud said thoughtfully as   
he mirrored the others grin.  
  
Nodding his head, Sephiroth glanced at the time and almost winced as he realised   
that he would be late for his appointment with Hojo "Very well but before we   
disperse it would be wise if we introduced ourselves" Bowing slightly, the silver   
haired man smoothly said "I am General Sephiroth, SOLDIER First class" Pointing   
over towards the grinning black maned SOLDIER Sephiroth continued "This is my   
Second in command, First class SOLDIER Zackary Donavon" A small smile graced the   
Generals face as everyone's attention fell on the blonde haired trooper standing   
beside Zack "And lastly, this is SOLDIER candidate Cloud Strife"  
  
"Or as I like to call him, Spike" Zack added in jokingly as he playfully ruffled   
the troopers spiky blonde hair.  
  
"Knock it off Zack" Protested Cloud as he attempted in vain to bat away the   
SOLDIERs hands.  
  
"Cloud could you please show our guests to where they will be staying" Sephiroth   
suggested as he eyed the clock once more.  
  
Nodding his head, the blonde trooper walked out of the office closely followed   
by the two gundam pilots.  
  
Before making his way out of the room himself, Zack paused at the doorway and   
turned briefly "I'll get onto this paper work and take care of everything else   
while you're at your appointment, just make sure that Hojo doesn't push you too   
much today okay" After receiving the dismissal wave, Zack smiled at his friend   
"I'll catch you later then" And finally exited the room.  
  
Looking at the blood stained paperwork, Sephiroth mentally sighed as he thought   
to himself 'So much for a normal day' Before leaving the office himself and   
making his way over to the science department.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
"This is the barracks area" Cloud began explaining as he swiped his key card   
through the automatic lock "They're set up in squad sections, each section is   
put under the command of a first class SOLDIER"  
  
As the electronic doors slid open to reveal a long corridor, a low whistle from   
Duo, followed by a "Would you look at that" was heard as the three of them walked   
through the doors and into the main corridor of the barracks.   
  
"I'm part of Zeta squadron which is under the command of first class SOLDIER   
Zack Donavon… eer… the guy you met before" Coming to the end of the corridor,   
the trio entered a large rectangular room with numerus metal doors lining the   
walls. At the far end of the large room, a pin up board was hanging on the wall,   
overflowing with various notices.  
  
"Aside from the commander's living quarters, every other one is equipped to   
handle four cadets" Cloud explained as he began to make his way over to the   
third door on the left.   
  
"A pretty fancy set up if I do say so myself. How many cadets are in each squad   
Cloudy boy?" Duo asked as he began to thoroughly inspect the new surroundings.  
  
"There are twenty cadets to each squad and all up there are five squadrons in my   
level. Actually there were only nineteen cadets in my squadron due to a drop out   
at the beginning of the year. I suppose now that you two are in Zeta squadron,   
someone else will get kicked out also" Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly,   
Cloud pushed back a few of his stray blonde bangs as he commented "Not that it   
really matters anyway, apart from Reno, my room mate, I don't really care if   
any of the others leave or not"  
  
Beginning to feel drained from the days training and study lessons, Cloud wearily   
made his way over to his door and swiped his key card through the lock. With a   
slight swoosh, the electronic doors opened as the lights automatically turned on.  
  
Deciding it best to let Duo do as he pleased for the time being, Heero left the   
braided boy to his 'investigation' and followed Cloud into what will be their   
living quarters until they were able to find a way home.  
  
Inside the room Heero quickly found that there was barely enough space for much   
movement at all as the two bunk beds, four lockers and two study desks took up   
most of the space.  
  
"I called top bunk" Duo loudly announced as he bounced into the room heading   
straight over to the top right bunk, braid trailing behind him all the way.  
  
'Great another Reno' Cloud thought in dry amusement as he watched the braided   
pilot's antics. Truthfully he was pleased that Duo had actually chosen the bunk   
that he had once claimed he wasn't sure how Reno would react to coming home to   
find a stranger in his bed. It didn't bother Cloud in the slightest if he had top   
bunk or not….but Reno and obviously Duo both preferred the top. Chancing a glance   
at his other new room mate, Cloud inwardly hoped that Heero was like him and   
didn't have a preference either.  
  
"Cloud Cloud Cloud" A voice sounded from the doorway "What have I told you about   
bringing strays back to our living quarters" Inputting a mock gasp for effect,   
the newcomer added "And you let one of them on the bed also! I'm so ashamed of   
you"  
  
Folding his arms over his chest, Cloud simply rolled his eyes as he replied   
"Nice way to make a first impression on our new room mates Reno" All the while   
ignoring the "Hey!" coming from the top right bunk.  
  
"New roomies?" The tall flaming red head inquired as he entering, sharp grey   
eyes scanning the two new comers from head to toe. His gaze drifted over Heero's   
form before moving upwards to check out Duo "I'm guessing that Eric's no longer   
in this squadron?" Reno asked casually as he made his way over to the other   
bunk bed.  
  
"Nope, he's getting transferred over to Scarlet squad, he's in with Zack as we   
speak actually" The blonde supplied before gesturing over towards the new comers   
"This is Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell"  
  
Lazily leaning back on the bottom bunk, Reno began to take off his boots as he   
asked "So where are you guys from?"  
  
Jumping down from the top bunk, Duo walked over to the boundary of the other   
bunk as he answered for the both of them "We're both from Gongaga, although   
Heero over there's originally from Wutai"  
  
"Wutai?" Letting his gaze run over Heero's form before returning it once again   
to the Deathscythe pilot, Reno casually stated "So I guess you both already   
know Zack"  
  
"Somewhat but we never really hung out with him because I was too busy trying   
to get Mr Antisocial over there to come out of his shell and actually talk to   
me" Smirking, Duo looked over to find Heero glaring at him.   
  
While the others were engrossed in their conversation, Cloud's eyes widened as he   
looked at the time "Oh man I'm going to be late!" Running over to his desk, the   
blonde picked up a few books on Materia and ShinRa history before shoving them   
into Heero's arms "Here, you can read up on these while I'm out. If you need   
anything just ask Reno" Then dashed out of the room before anyone could object.  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
The doors to the darkened room slid open silently, casting the shadows away   
momentarily as Cloud entered the room. Closing the door behind him, the office   
was once again thrown into darkness as the blonde trooper quietly called out   
"Seph?"  
  
When there was no reply, Cloud silently made his way through the office to the   
closed doors on the other side. Sliding open the double doors, sapphire blue   
eyes quickly scanned the dark living room before resting on the closed doors   
leading to the bedroom.   
  
Crossing the living room, Cloud quickly made his way over there and opened the   
door slightly. A quiet sigh of relief escaped the blondes lips as Cloud sighted   
the silver haired figure, still fully clothed, sprawled across the bed. Stepping   
over the threshold, Cloud once again closed the doors behind him and carefully   
approached the sleeping figure.   
  
Brushing the silver bangs away from the Generals face, Cloud knelt on the ground   
beside the bed and smiled softly as slightly unfocused jade eyes fluttered open   
as their owner awoke, casting a faint green glow around his facial features.   
  
"Hey there" Cloud said softly as Sephiroth silently reached out an arm in   
invitation.   
  
As carefully as he could, Cloud lay down on the bed next to the silver haired   
General as Sephiroth draped his arm around the blonde waist, pulling him   
possessively into his chest.  
  
Peering up through his blonde bangs, sapphire eyes locked onto piercing jade as   
Cloud softly asked "How are you feeling?"  
  
Inhaling a deep breath as he nuzzled the soft blonde spikes, a small smile   
flitted across Sephiroth's face as he tightened his grip around Cloud and just   
as quietly responded "Much better now that you're here"   
  
Bringing his own arms up around his lovers body, Cloud buried his head into the   
others strong chest as he closed his eyes.  
  
The two lay there in a comfortable silence for sometime before Sephiroth's soft   
voice broke the silence "How was your day Cloud?"  
  
Reluctantly pulling his face away from the Generals chest, Cloud once again   
looked up at Sephiroth. With his voice just as soft, he answered "It was alright,   
just showed Heero and Duo around the base after introducing them to Reno" With   
a quiet chuckle, Cloud's vision dropped down from Sephiroth's green gaze as he   
snuggled back into the General's arms and continued "I don't know whether you'll   
be happy to hear this or not, but from what I've seen, Duo's their worlds   
version of Reno"  
  
A small smile of amusement tugged at the blonde troopers face as he heard   
Sephiroth groan at his comment before the silver haired man muttered quietly   
"Just what this world needs, another Reno"  
  
Closing his eyes, Cloud placed a feather light kiss on the others chest before   
he continued "Heero's still a mystery to me though, he was pretty quiet the   
whole time I was there and the only time he would talk, he would mutter quietly   
to Duo in some language I didn't know" Pausing slightly to gather his thoughts,   
Cloud sighed softly as he quietly stated "There's just something about him   
though that reminds me a little of you"  
  
When no response was given, sapphire eyes fluttered open as Cloud peered up to   
find that during the conversation, the silver haired man had fallen asleep.   
  
Smiling gently, the blonde trooper carefully reached up and planted a soft kiss   
on Sephiroth's lips before snuggling back into the Generals loose embrace and   
surrendering to sleep as well.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
Tenshi: *stretches then sits back in relief* There, it's finally done, yay!   
This chapter was so difficult to type *sniffles then brightens up* but it's   
done now and the next couple of chapters shouldn't be as hard as this one ^_^  
  
Wa~i *glomps reviewers* I want to give a big thanks to Ashly, Yume Maxwell-Yuy,   
pip, Canyon A. Lynn, Honor, Katie, Asukas-Doll, Nemi, Kit, tima, anybody else,   
War Tokoyami, CinC, chigani, Skeren, Cloudy daze, shinigamis lady, oh-high-Yo,   
chibi chibi cherrie, fallen_angel666 and yuffie--chan Arigatou mina-chan! It   
makes me happy to hear that you're all enjoying this ficcie ^^  
  
Be on the look out next week, for the next chapter of BD&L should finally be   
posted then! 


	4. Conversing with the SOLDIER

Title: Moments of Transition: Conversing with the SOLDIER  
Pairings: 1-2x1, Sephiroth x Cloud, Zack1 (one-sided), slight Sephiroth x 1 x Cloud  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW or Final Fantasy 7 character sniffs no matter how much I would love too attempts to steal Heero and Cloud-kun but fails they both belong to there respective owners -looks over at a glaring Duo and Seph-sama and sweatdrops-  
Betaed: Yes! A big sankyou to the wonderful Yume Maxwell-Yuy for taking up the challenge!

I'm back! -a cricket chirps in the background- err well it's been a while ne? looks around and grins sheepishly but you may or may not be glad to know that I'm back and ready to spit out some more of my chappies.

I want to dedicate this chapter to Yume-chan and Ashly-chan, without those two this chapter would have taken even longer to come out. Arigatou! -glomps them both-

Also there is a SxC lemon warning for that chapter, so all have been warned

The only light within the dark room was a soft green hue, dimly shining on the ruffled white bed sheets and across the blue material of the other beds occupant. Soft shadows danced across the pale skin of the sleepers face as the owner of the glows eyes lay there silently in the night, propped up on one elbow, watching his lover sleep.

As the blonde figure rolled over, back into the others chest, Sephiroth lifted his one free arm up to carefully brush away the few blonde spikes that obscured his vision of his lovers sleeping features.

Satisfied with his efforts, Sephiroth returned his arm to its position draped around the trooper's thin waist, smiling softly as he caught sight of sleepy sapphire eyes fluttering open to stare up into his own.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud whispered into the stillness of the night as he took in his lover's appearance, knowing that when he had seen him a few hours earlier, the General was still fully dressed in his uniform but now Sephiroth was only dressed in his pajama pants. It took all of the blonde's will power to turn his attention away from his lover's finely sculptured chest and up to the glowing jade eyes that never wavered from his own.

Pulling Cloud in closer to his body, the silver-haired man tightened his one armed embrace as he breathed in the scent of his lover. Leaning down to place a single kiss on the blonde's forehead, Sephiroth answered "Much better now"

The blonde smiled sleepily at the older man before languidly stretching his limbs out. After a small yawn escaped his lips, the blonde trooper settled back into his lovers embrace "How long have you been awake?"

"I awoke a few hours ago and changed out of my uniform. I've been awake ever since" Eyeing Cloud's still fully clothed status, the General casually noted "And by the looks of things, you need to do the same thing"

Looking dumbfounded only for a moment as the question had caught him off guard, Cloud grinned sheepishly when realization hit him and looked down to find himself still fully clothed in his soldiers uniform.

"Sorry about that, I'll be right back" The blonde announced as he began to get out of the bed but an arm snaked its way around his waist and pulled him back down onto the mattress, and soon enough, Cloud found himself to be pinned beneath his lovers larger frame. Looking up into the expressionless face above him, Cloud simply raised a single golden brow in question and lightly demanded "Seph, let me up"

Drinking in the sight of the blonde pinned beneath him, a seductive smirk crossed the silver-haired General's features as he leant down closer to whisper into Cloud's ear "Allow me to help"

Releasing his tight grip on Cloud's arms, Sephiroth slowly trailed his fingers up the blue jacket and to the small black button positioned right at the top. Gently gripping the button, the General began to slide it through the button hole as he leant down and captured the blonde's lips with his own. Smiling smugly into the kiss as he felt a familiar hardness beginning to press into his own, Sephiroth started on the next button along the line as the blonde beneath him opened his mouth, allowing the silver- haired man's tongue into the moist cavern.

Pressing himself in further to deepen the kiss, Sephiroth ran his tongue over every inch of the blonde trooper's mouth as if he were claiming it as his own, before attempting to coax the others tongue to duel with his own. Hastening his hand movements when he reached the next button, Sephiroth continuously cursed the human need for air as a dull burning sensation began to spread throughout his lungs, not wanting to end the kiss just yet though, he plastered his mouth closer to Cloud's earning himself a slight moan from his lover, which in turn caused the General of the entire Shinra army to fumble with the last remaining button.

Breaking apart when the last button came undone, Sephiroth sat back and stared down at his panting lover as his hands slowly opened the jacket up, wanting, no needing to see the pale skin hidden beneath. What he saw though made a single silver brow rise up as amusement shone in his usually expressionless jade eyes "A tank top today Strife?"

Sephiroth fought hard to keep the smile off his face as he watched in amusement as a light blush made its way across his lover's face as Cloud blurted out "Well I didn't want to get cold and it was freezing outside today incase you didn't notice!"

The General simply smirked in response before leaning back down again, his mouth this time paying attention to the newly revealed neck by gently sinking his teeth into the junction between the neck and shoulder.

Moaning once again as Sephiroth marked his neck, Cloud brought his own hands up around the General, burying them deeply into the thick silver hair.

Swiping his tongue over the slightly bleeding mark, Sephiroth began to trail kisses up the side of the blonde's neck, along the jaw line, before reattaching his mouth back onto Cloud's.

Releasing his grip on the Generals hair as he felt the urgent taps on his sides, Cloud took his cue and wormed his arms out of the jacket, barely getting his arms out before Sephiroth tugged what he thought of as an offending article of clothing from beneath his smaller frame before bringing his arms back up around his lover.

The silver haired man was barely able to stop himself from ripping Cloud's clothes off that instant and having his way with him as the burning sensation between his legs began to intensify with all the arousing movement going on beneath him by his very affectionate lover.

Now glad that at least one barrier between himself and feeling Cloud's hot sweaty skin beneath his fingers as he rammed repeatedly into that beautiful lithe body was out of the way, Sephiroth deepened the kiss further as his hands trailed down each of the blonde's sides and gently grasped the bottom of the white tank top, the last article needed to be discarded before he could turn his attention to more pressing matters.... mainly getting rid of those damn pants!

But no, he would take things slowly, it would just make his reward more... satisfying... in the end.

Earning himself a slight giggle from the blonde as he began to slowly trail the white material up his body, Sephiroth reluctantly pulled his mouth way from Cloud's tempting lips when it came time for the tank top to be taken off.

Sitting back to admire the view that was his and his alone, glowing jade eyes flashed with anger before narrowing dangerously at the sight that greeted him.

"Care to tell me how this happened?" The General demanded, his eye's trailing over every inch of the dark purple bruise that stood out on the pale skin of Cloud's midsection before turning his attention up to the face of his now panicked lover's face.

When the other only looked away, almost as if he were ashamed and remained silent, Sephiroth's hand shot out to tightly grip the troopers chin, forcing the blonde's attention back to him as he growled out "Who dared to touch you Cloud?" Jealously flaring up even at the thought that some filthy person had dared to touch, let alone hurt, the one thing that solely belonged to him.

Seeing that look that Sephiroth sometimes got in his eyes when it came to him, Cloud forced himself to stay calm as he answered "Just got hurt during training today, that's all"

Releasing his hold on the blondes chin, Sephiroth ran his fingers lightly over the angry bruise, a burning anger beginning to fester at Cloud's unknown attacker as he stated, ice dripping from every single word spoken "Do not play me for a fool Strife, I know for a fact that you did not have any physical training today. I would hate to think that you of all people would start lying to me"

Looking away from the frosty jade eyes intently watching him, shame filled his entire being as his whole demeanor slumped in defeat "I didn't mean to Seph... it's just that it's nothing to worry about, I just made a stupid comment, that's all"

Though the ice melted from his eyes, the anger still simmered in the background quietly as Sephiroth questioned "I heard a report from Zack today about some troopers that have been hassling you, is this incident connected with what I've been told?"

Using all of his strength to push his lover's larger frame off of him as he sat up, Cloud shakily ran a hand through his blonde spikes "Yeah I've had some trouble but it's nothing that I can't handle Seph"

Quietly eyeing the blonde before him, Sephiroth carefully thought over what Zack had spoke of earlier. Closing his eyes, Sephiroth slowly counted to ten in an attempt to calm himself enough before opening them once again "How long has this been going on?"

Shifting nervously under Sephiroth's intense gaze, Cloud hesitated slightly before finally answering "Its been going on for only a little while, a few months at most"

"Is it the boys from your home town?" Sephiroth asked, voice still calm... a little too calm for Cloud's liking.

It took all of Cloud's will power to keep his voice steady as he caught sight of Sephiroth's eyes gradually darkening with anger, although he wasn't quite sure exactly who the anger was directed at 'You idiot Strife! Of course he's angry at you, first of all for being weak but then you have to go ahead and make things worse and lie to the man!' Fully agreeing with his minds voice, the bitterness couldn't be kept from his voice as he answered "Most of them, a few are from other places but they're friends with Damian and his gang"

Mistaking the bitterness in Cloud's voice at being directed at his attackers, Sephiroth, in one graceful movement, stood up from the bed and began to pace back and forth in an attempt to vent some of his pent up frustration at himself from failing to realize something was wrong and to vent his anger at the assailants who dared to hurt his lover.

"I'm sorry Seph" Cloud whispered so quietly to himself that if it wasn't for his Mako enhanced hearing, Sephiroth would have never of heard.

Feeling all the anger and frustration flee him instantly, Sephiroth closed the distance between them and enfolded Cloud tightly into his embrace. Resting his chin on top of his lover's wild golden spikes, the silver- haired man softly said "I'm the one who should be sorry Cloud, I should have noticed sooner that something was wrong"

Bringing up his own arms to wrap around his older lovers well defined frame, Cloud mumbled a quiet "You don't need to be" but otherwise remained silent within the others powerful embrace.

Tightening his grip around his young lover's lithe body, Sephiroth briefly glances over to the digital clock on the nightstand and inwardly sighed in disappointment when he caught sight of the time "We should get some more sleep, there's still a few more hours before classes start and I need you to show our two new guests to the training grounds beforehand"

Not wanting to sleep again just yet, a seductive smirk fell upon Cloud's lips as he moved back slightly to look up into the glowing jade eyes of his lover, all the while absentmindedly trailing his left hand softly up and down Sephiroth's right arm "You never did finish what you started before" Leaning up onto his knees, Cloud's tongue darted out quickly to lap at his lover's ears before he seductively added "And I know just how much you hate to leave things... unfinished"

---Lemon scene Deleted see Note at End---

Running his fingers through the others sweat soaked spikes, Sephiroth smiled as he felt Cloud slip his arms around his waist and snuggle further into his embrace.

Yawning, Cloud rested his head on top of the silver-haired man's strong chest, closing his eyes, he sleepily mumbled "Love you Seph"

Tightening his one armed embrace around the blonde, Sephiroth remained silent for a moment. Looking up to the dark ceiling above him, a sudden uneasy feeling of possessiveness settled upon the General as he continued to run his fingers lightly through Cloud's hair. Sure he had always been a little possessive of the blonde ever since they started seeing each other over a year ago, who wouldn't be of Cloud? But this new feeling felt much stronger, somewhat darker, as thought's of his lover's attackers came flooding back into his mind.

"Sleep Cloud" Sephiroth said as he tried to get his thought's off of that particular subject for the time being, his only answer in return was a soft snore of his lover.

Duo and Reno had gone to bed hours ago, much to Heero's delight. Though he never let on even once, there constant bickering and competition between themselves were bringing up horrible reminders of some of Duo and Wufei's more colourful bouts.

Internally sighing, Heero turned yet another page as he stole a quick glance over to where Duo was currently sleeping on the top bunk, legs and arms sprawled out all over the place, braid trailing over the side of the bunk, while the thin brown rug twisted itself around the Deathscythe pilot's sleeping form.

'At least now they're both quite' Snorting quietly at the irony of the statement Heero dryly added 'Seems to be the only time that braided baka's ever quiet'. Shifting his gaze from Duo to Reno, his Prussian eyes narrowed in thought as he carefully studied their other roommate 'Reno could be a possible threat to the mission if he is not kept preoccupied'. There was just something about the red head that kept not only his mind, but body on alert also. At first glance the tall lanky recruit seemed too laid back for someone who was in the military, but there was something in Reno's grey eyes, a certain sharpness within them that immediately told the Wing pilot that he was anything but a push over.

Directing his gaze back over to Duo's sleeping form, an idea formed in his mind as he thought to himself 'Perhaps the best course of action for the time being is to allow that braided baka to distract the boy while I research our way home'

Deciding to give that option some more thought later, Heero returned his attention back to the book before him, his mind absentmindedly noting the lack of re-appearance on Cloud's part.

'There are a total of five different types of Materia, each with their own set of unique abilities to aid the user:

Independent Materia is purple in colour, this Materia enhances the user's personal abilities. An example of this is the MP Plus Materia, when equipped, this Materia enhances the users magic power level's, which in turn increases the power of the magical attack.

Support Materia are blue in colour, this Materia only becomes active when used in conjunction with the other types of Materia available. For example, if you connect the blue Support Materia All, with a fire Materia, this enables a single fire spell to hit multiple enemy targets simultaneously instead of its usual single target attack. Likewise, when the All Materia is paired up with the Restore Materia, it enables the Materia to cast spells like cure over multiple targets.

Users must be warned though, when any Command or Magic Materia is paired up with the All Materia, spells and attacks will partially lose their effectiveness during battle. For example, attack spells will not deal as much damage and cure spells will not heal as many hit points.

Another example of the blue Support Materia, is if you conjunction a MP Turbo Materia with either a Magic or Summon Materia. When the spell of the Materia paired up with MP Turbo is cast, the MP Turbo Materia automatically adds extra MP (Magic Power) into the casters spell, greatly enhancing the attack power of the original spell.

Command Matera are yellow in colour, this Materia increases the number of attack capabilities during battle allowing the user to use more abilities such as the 2 x Cut Materia which allows the user to attack multiple times in a single turn.

Magic Materia, not only the mostly used but also considered the most important out of all the types, is green in colour. When equipped, this Materia enables the user to cast a variety of attack and defensive spells during battle. Most types of this Materia can be paired up with all of the blue Support Materia, allowing the user to maximize their attack range and/or power.

There are a few exceptions to this though, for example the Magic Materia Shield can not be cast on more than one target at a time, even when paired with the All Materia.

The final type of Materia available is the red Summon Materia. Easily the most powerful type of all the Materia available, this type is considered extremely rare and valuable. If the user is fortunate enough to be in possession of one of these powerful Materia, they will be able to summon powerful beings to aid them in their battles.

Not much is known about the Summon Materia's and how each spell takes on a different form.

All that is known about the Summon Materia is that each one only has a single spell and how each Summon Materia's spell takes on a different form. For example, it has been documented that the Ice Summon Materia takes on the form of a woman, while the Fire Summon Materia takes on the form of a demon.

It is unknown just how many different varieties of Summon Materia there are, it is speculated that there would be at least nine different types, one for each of the elemental categories.

The only known Summon Materia's to date are the Ice Summons Shiva, the Fire Summons Ifrit and the Lightning Summons Ramah'

"That's interesting" Heero mumbled out loud to himself as he quickly reread the last passage

'Perhaps the key for us to go back to our world lies in one of these Summon Materia' the Wing pilot thought to himself as he carefully studied a drawing of three beings just beneath the written text. One an old man dressed in full length robes holding a gnarled staff high above his head, with streams of lightning bolts emerging from the tip of the weapon.

The next was also in the form of a human surrounded in flames, but the two gigantic horns protruding from either side of the creatures head and its sharp claws were enough of a clue to hint that it was anything but.

The last image, set right in the middle of the other two, was of a woman. He noted, while raising an eyebrow at the scantily clad woman that besides the clothing or lack of, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary with her. Granted the pictures were only drawn in black and white, but the woman in the picture didn't look significant one way or the other, it was only the sharp ice shards poking out from behind her that lead Heero to believe that this woman was none other than the ice summons Shiva, therefore concluding that the other two were the fire and lightning summons, Ifrit and Ramah.

Not only had the noise died down but the dim light that earlier crept under the door disappeared hours ago, both went unnoticed by the Japanese pilot though as he continued to read through the texts before him.

'Created by Mako fountains, materia is made up of condensed Mako which streams up through the planet from the Lifestream. This connection to the Lifestream is what powers each type of Materia and gives them the abilities that they hold. It is still unknown up to this date how the condense Mako is able to perform such tasks as magic and summoning but ShinRa scientists believe it is the direct result of the fact that the Lifestream holds all the knowledge of the Ancients that lived on this planet thousands of years ago'

Pausing in his reading, Heero stretched his arms up above his head, earning himself a few pops as his spine cracked 'This Lifestreams been mentioned a number of times, but none of these books so far have much information about it' Prussian eyes shifted their focus over to the slowly decreasing pile of text books and began scanning each title in a hopes to find something that might be related to that topic 'In-depth Materia, Advanced Physics, Biology, Mechanics, Engineering, Advanced Chemistry, History, Blood of the Planet' His gazed switched a few times between the History book and Blood of the Planet as Heero debated with himself which of the two would be more beneficial to read. Concluding that finding a possible way back to their own world outweighed his curiosity to learn more about this world's history, Heero reluctantly withdrew the latter book, leaving the other to read at another time.

'The Lifestream runs all throughout the planet, it is the very substance that keeps this planet alive. In its natural state, Lifestream is turquoise in colour.

Lifestream can be harnessed in three ways, the first being by natural mako fountains, usually found in isolated areas. These fountains over time, produce gems that can harness elemental powers or increase the bearers own power, these gems are what we call 'Materia'

The second way Lifestream can be harnessed is through the use of Mako Reactors, which converts the Lifestream into a useable power supply.

Third and lastly, ShinRa scientist have developed a procedure that enables normal human beings to be injected safely with the refined form of Lifestream, Mako.

When the procedure first started, some participants not physically or mentally prepared did show signs of illness including vomiting, nausea, migraines, extreme sensitivity, partial amnesia and loss of awareness. Some participants had also shown signs of slight psychotic tendencies but after the screening test was introduced, there have been no more cases.

By injecting normal humans with liquid Mako, a person's natural strength, speed and agility can be greatly increased. Other known enhancements include an increase in hearing sensitivity and sight. The only outward sign of a person infused with Mako is by the bearer's eyes, the mako in their system causes the outer retinas to glow in either a soft blue or green colour. This side effect of the procedure is unavoidable but other than that, no other long lasting side effect has been documented.

After the first successful attempts with the procedure, president ShinRa authorized the continuations of the program to create super soldiers to fight for the ShinRa government, calling the program SOLDIER'

Putting the book down once again, Heero leant back in the chair. Glancing over to the still sleeping occupants, the Wing pilot smirked to himself 'I guess it's time to get an unofficial tour of this place, without any of the distractions this time'

Silently making his way out of the room, Heero gently slid the door closed behind him before stealthily making his way over to the exit to the barracks. The Wing pilot cursed his luck though as he reached the door only to realize he needed the use of an elusive keycard to open it. Figuring he could just hotwire the keypad, the Japanese pilot was about to get to work when at the same time the door slid open and Heero came face to chest with a dark blue tank top.

Cursing his luck once again, the Japanese pilot turned his gaze up to find curious hazel eyes looking straight back.

"Couldn't sleep Heero?" Zack asked in mild amusement. Crossing his arms over his chest the dark haired SOLDIER leant up against the door frame, effectively blocking the exit.

Taking a step back from their close proximity, Heero straightened his posture and glared defiantly up at Zack as he only replied "Hn"

Carefully observing the teen before him, the dark haired SOLDIER lifted up one of his hands and began examining his fingernails as he casually remarked "I was just about to make a cup of coffee if you're interested?" And without another word, pushed himself off of the door frame and made his way over to his room, entering a moment later.

A soft hiss was heard and ignored by the Wing pilot as the electronic doors behind him slid shut, leaving the large recreational room bathed only in the light pouring out from the first class SOLDIERs sleeping quarters. 'What is he playing at?' The Wing pilot thought to himself as he stood there in the dark, silently watching the dark haired SOLDIER go about making his drink. Already knowing that this nightly snooping session was ruined, Heero decided that he could get some answers about this world instead. With that decided, the Wing pilot finally entered the squad leaders quarters, the door closing behind with a soft hiss as he passed.

The first thing Heero noted about the room as he scanned the area was that is was the same size as his own room, but it was obvious that this variation was designed to house only one. Over in the far left corner was a single bed, the corner in the far right was where the study desk was situated. Next to that sat a single locker, door unable to close due to the pile of clothes flowing out from within.

What really set this room apart from the others though was the small kitchenette in the corner opposite the main door. It didn't consist of too much, a sink, a microwave, kettle, bar fridge and a small bench, just enough to grab a quick bite to eat. All in all, for a military room, this one was quite luxurious, this observation turned his thoughts towards the good General and just how comfortable his room must be compared to the rest. Blinking in surprise at his wondering thoughts, Heero mentally scolded himself as he thought 'Focus Yuy, you're here to find out how to get home, not what some general's room looks like'

"Ignore the mess, I'm not usually entertaining people in here" Zack joked lightly as he kicked the dirty clothes into the already over flowing locker and attempted to close it "How do you take your coffee?" The SOLDIER asked after a few moments of silence, before making his way back over towards the kitchen.

Walking around the room taking in every detail, Heero absentmindedly answered "White, no sugar"

After the kettle button switched off as the water came to a boil, retrieving two mugs from the single cupboard, Zack then proceeded to pour the hot water into the mugs, adding the coffee afterwards. Opening the fridge, Zack grabbed the small carton of milk in the door, adding it to one of the beverages before returning it back to the fridge.

"Have a seat" Zack offered as he picked the two mugs up from the counter, handing one of them to Heero before taking a seat on his bed "You're both set with the paperwork aspect now, as far as anyone knows, you're both late arrivals from Gongaga. I've created fake birth certificates and residencies, hell I even created fake parents to go with the package" Taking a sip of his beverage, Zack wrapped both of his hands around the hot mug "All we have to do now is test you both to see where you're at. It won't be anything too major since I'm already assuming you both have had military training back in your own world. All we need to find out is how good you are in fighting so we can place you in the right levels.

Study wise, I entered you both into all of Cloud's classes, so there shouldn't be any problems in that area. Now is there anything you wanna ask me?"

Leaning back against the chair, Heero placed the mug upon the desk next to him as he inquired "I read some information on Summon Materia earlier, is there a possibility we can utilize their power in order for us to find a way home?"

Kicking off his boots, Zack took another sip of his drink before answering "Good question, if there's any type of Materia with the power to send you guys home, that would be it" Folding his long legs beneath him as he got comfortable, Zack then continued "Main problem is that stuffs pretty rare, as far as I know there aren't any Summon Materia in storage in ShinRa at the moment, and even if there was, you could betcha that it would be under the tightest security"

"So I should look in other directions?" Heero asked slightly discouraged even though no emotion was evident in the tone of his voice.

"I didn't say that, Summon Materia isn't impossible to find, it's just harder to locate than most other types. Besides I think you would need more than a simple Summons Materia to get you guys home"

Fully agreeing with the SOLDIERs comment, Heero inclined his head in acknowledgement as he stated "I've also concluded the same thing. I will research more into the other types of Materia but from what I've read, so far the Magic Materia and possibly the Support Materia seem to be best suited"

Both eyebrows shot up in surprise before Zack grinned lopsidedly, hazel eyes carefully studying the other boy "I'm impressed, you've only been on this planet for a little over twelve hours and you already know more about Materia than most people who lived on this planet their entire life, what else have you learnt?"

Taken aback from the honesty of the complement, Heero sat there in silence for a moment unsure of how to react to the situation, eventually opting to ignore the whole thing "History, the Wutai War, the geography of your planet, races of people, town locations and I read up on the different fractions within ShinRa"

Blinking in surprised shock at the amount the other had already learnt, Zack whistled in appreciation then grinned "You impress me Heero Yuy, if your combat skills are as good as I think they're going to be, you'll easily make it into the top classes. Has your friend studied as much as you have?"

Zack was a little surprised as the Wing pilot snorted at his question, unsure if it was out of amusement or annoyance, raising an eyebrow in question, the dark haired SOLDIER asked "I guess I should take that as a no?"

"That baka wouldn't study even if his life depended on it. When it comes to Duo, you will soon find out that he has a very short attention span" Heero said in mild annoyance as recent memories of an undercover school mission flashed quickly in his mind.

"Ahh I see" Was all Zack commented with as he downed the rest of his coffee. Placing the empty mug on the ground, the first class SOLDIER leaned back on his bed "So tell me what's your world like? Is it very different from this one?"

Thinking over the question carefully, Heero debated with himself to how much he should say about his own world, and in the end finally decided that certain aspects would be best left unsaid "From what I've read about your world I've found that they're similar in concerns about military and government standings but apart from that our two worlds are different"

"And that's all you're going to say?" Zack asked as a single brow rose up in surprise. When it became obvious that the Wing pilot wasn't going to continue, the dark haired SOLDIER sighed loudly then stood up from the bed "You better get some rest Heero"

Picking up the mug from the desk beside him, without so much as another word, the Japanese boy walked over and placed it in the sink before leaving the room.

Carefully watching every move as Heero left, Zack fell back down onto the bed and sighed "Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

Shielding his eyes from the sun's glare as he stepped out of the building, Zack quickly scanned the training area for any signs of any unexpected training groups but found none. Spinning around towards the two boys behind him, the first class SOLDIER straightened his form and clasped his hands behind his back "Alright, for us to place you properly into the program, we first need to know what you're good at and what you already know. So to start off why don't you two run a few laps to warm up before we really get things going'

Walking past the dark haired SOLDIER and towards the track, Duo spun around and began walking backwards as he eyed the Wing pilot "How about we make things a little more interesting?"

Watching the braided boy warily for a moment, Heero pushed his way past Zack and asked "What do you have in mind?"

Grinning like the Cheshire cat at the others response, the Deathscythe pilot slung an arm around Heero's shoulder and announced "Let's see, if I win this little test we have to go through, you Mr-I-Show-No-Emotions have to declare your eternal love to the Queen of the World"

Paling dramatically at the statement, Heero was speechless for a few moments until an evil glint entered his usually expressionless eyes "Mission accepted, but if I happen to win, you Duo Maxwell will have to repaint your gundam various shades of pink for the entire remainder of the war"

The Deathscythe pilot could feel his jaw crashing down to the ground as his mind comprehended what the other had just announced. Picking his jaw up, Duo's mouth opened and closed a few times before he was able to utter a single sound "You want me to paint 'MY' buddy, my only pride and joy, Deathscythe PINK?! Are you totally out of your mind?" Seeing the confident smirk slowly appearing on the Wing pilots face, Duo hastily snatched his arm back as if it had been burnt as he accused "You're serious aren't you?!" At the others nod, Duo's eyes darkened slightly as he said "That's low Yuy, even for you"

"Boys boys, this isn't a competition, we've got a lot of work ahead of us and not much time to do it all, so if you're both finished" Zack interrupted with as he gestured towards the awaiting track, stretching out around the oval.

Still upset of the whole ordeal, Duo directed a deadly glare Heero's way "Fine, it's a deal then" Then silently began his run.

Heero was well aware of the others presence studying him as he watched the Deathscythe pilot's retreating form. Ignoring the unknown feeling beginning to fester within him, Heero was about to join in with the warm up when Zack's voice stopped him "I don't want you to go easy on him Heero"

Turning around slightly at the statement, Prussian eyes widened slightly in shock as Zack then added "I want to see what you're fully capable of" Surprise over took the Wing pilot as he realized that unconsciously he had actually been thinking of going easy on Duo, that and the fact that Zack, a person who has only known him for a single day had somehow known about it.

Unsure of what to think and a little unsettled over the others searching hazel eyes, Heero took a hesitant step backwards before turning around and joining the braided pilot on the track.

"What is it Zack?" Sephiroth asked from his position behind the desk, attention never once leaving the papers that needed signing before him.

Closing the door behind him with his elbow, Zack held up one hand with a tray of food balancing on it, while his other held onto some reports "Thought you could use something to eat since you probably forgot about lunch again anyway"

Waving his hand absentmindedly, Sephiroth signed another document before placing it in the done pile and replying "Fine, put it on the desk and I'll eat it later"

Making his way over towards his friend, Zack carefully slid the tray on the flat surface before unhinging his buster sword from his back before sliding into the available chair.

Pausing in his work, Sephiroth looked up and raised a single pale brow in curiosity as he asked "Is there anything else Zack?"

Over dramatizing his pondering, the dark haired SOLDIER waved a hand dismissively "Oh not much, just thought you might be interested in hearing about our two guests, that's all"

Placing the pen down on the desk top, the General almost growled in annoyance as he asked "And?"

Picking up the pen Sephiroth was just using, Zack began twirling it between his fingers and thumb "Duo's pretty impressive to say the least, his strength came in at 21, dexterity was above average at 16, vitality 17, his magical aspects is where it takes a bit of a dive, he was a little below average at 22" (1)

Nodding his head in approval, Sephiroth leaned back in his seat as he asked "What about Yuy?"

Visually shifting in his seat, the dark haired SOLDIER was uncharacteristically silent, gaining the Generals interest even more as he inquired again "Well?"

Sighing softly, Zack ran a hand through his long spiky main "Heero's an entirely different matter, I mean this kid is unbelievable. His strength came in at 29 Seph, 29! At first I thought it might have been an error so I got him to repeat it again and ended up with the same results"

Impressed but not entirely surprised by this announcement, Sephiroth calmly asked "And in the other areas?"

"His dexterity came in at 14 which is pretty good, Vitality was high at 20 and his magic, by the planet Seph, his magic rating came in at 31 just under yours when you were his age"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, the only sign of his distress, Sephiroth demanded "How many know of this?"

A smile of relief spread across Zack's face as he answered "Only the two of us"

"Good, keep it that way. I want you to scale down their results to match the few top students at their age, they will draw too much attention to themselves otherwise"

"Already consider it done sir" Zack replied as he saluted his superior officer "And of course if you're interested, after lunch break I'm taking the boys to test them out on their sword technique and martial arts, I'll also be able to get their attack ratings too while I'm at it"

Inwardly sneering at the amount of paperwork before him, the silver haired General decided that this once he will put it off for the better offer and slid the unsigned stack away from him "I will bring Cloud along, he would be best for them to go up against to begin with"

"Okay, now that you guys have had a little time to recharge, it's time to find out which type of weapon will be best to train with" Swinging the large buster sword off of his back, Zack held the large blade out before him, his body easily slipping into a battle stance.

Spinning his weapon around once again, the dark haired SOLDIER touched the tip of the blade to the mat and casually leant against the hilt of the sword. Directing his gaze at the Wing pilot, Zack asked "Now are there any questions?"

Flipping his long chestnut hair over his shoulder, Duo placed his hands on his hips as he took a step forward in front of Heero "Yeah I've got one, you said 'We' but all that I see besides Heero and myself is you 'Zack' so who else is watching?"

Before Zack could even respond to the Deathscythe pilot's question, the doors to the gym burst open with a bang as Sephiroth strode into the room with Cloud walking by his side "Sorry we're late" The General announced, walking past the two pilots and stood next to his second in command.

"Wonderful, I always work better with an audience" Duo said while grinning at the thought of being able to show off his skills to more people.

Coming to a stop next to the Japanese pilot, the light flustered look across the blondes face didn't go unnoticed by Heero before he nodded his head to the trooper in greeting.

Gesturing to the General, Zack, ignoring Duo's outburst, announced "General Sephiroth and I will be watching your technique as you battle against cadet Strife with a weapon. SOLDIERs generally use large swords to begin with similar to my own, so the pair of you will be using my buster sword for this session" Turning his attention to the blonde cadet, Zack then continued "Cloud why don't you get another sword from the training rack, Duo's going to be your first opponent"

"Yes!" Duo exclaimed excitedly, bouncing over to where Zack stood, arm stretched out offering the hilt of the sword. Taking hold of the weapon, Duo nearly dropped the large sword as Zack released his hold and the full weight of the blade fell into his hands "I'm okay" Duo absentmindedly said as he struggled for a moment to keep the buster sword steady.

Seeing the braided boy struggle with his weapon, Zack made an attempt to help Duo but before he made his move, the Deathscythe pilot seemed to get things under control. Seeing Cloud come back with his own weapon, one similar in height and weight to that of his sword, the first class SOLDIER playfully slapped Duo on the back "Alright, now all we're doing is testing your skills Duo, so Cloud go easy on him kay?"

"No problems Zack sir"

Duo would have commented back on the jab to his limitations if he wasn't already focusing his full attention on just trying to hold the massive weapon. Stopping on the blue training mat, just a few metres away from the blonde, the braided pilot's eyes narrowed in concentration as he held the huge blade before him and set his sights on his opponent.

Raising his own weapon, Cloud took in a shallow breath as he positioned his body into a defensive stance and waited for the attack to come.

Leaping forward, using all of his strength, Duo slashed the swords out in Cloud's direction. A loud clang echoed throughout the room as Cloud brought up his own sword to block the Deathscythe pilots attack before knocking the American back with the hilt of his sword.

Stumbling back a few steps, Duo frowned as a slight chuckle was heard. Turning his attention over to where the noise was coming from, the frown turned into a glare as he found none other than Heero Yuy chuckling at him, at HIM! Duo Maxwell.

"Well if you think you can do any better Yuy then why don't you give it a whirl" The Deathscythe pilot all but growled out as he stormed over to Heero almost shoving the weapon in his hands as the braided boy offered it.

Taking the offered weapon out of the Deathscythe pilot's hands, Heero effortlessly swung the sword a few times around before holding the blade in front him. With his mind focused on nothing except his opponent, the Wing pilot walked out onto the training map and faced the blonde trooper.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Sephiroth silently stood there studying the boy's almost flawless movements with a weapon that was a good few heads taller than its wielder. It was obvious to him that what ever weapon this boy was use to using, it wasn't one as large and bulky as that of the Buster Sword.

Cloud grinned in anticipation as he watched the Wing pilot take an offensive position but was then nearly caught off guard as the Japanese boy quickly leapt forward. Just barely raising his sword in time to block the attack, the blonde trooper jumped back out of reach as he turned his gaze up to find emotionless Prussian eyes staring straight back into his own blue orbs.

TBC

(1) Cloud starts at level 5 in the beginning of Final Fantasy 7 and his character stats are Strength 18, Dexterity 6, Vitality 16, Magic 23, Spirit 17, Luck 14.... I just used his stats as a base for the ones I used for Heero and Duo, if anyone was wondering where I got those numbers from winks

Tenshi: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I hope the length make up for how long its been since my last update, hard to believe its already been 5 months -looks around nervously-

I'll be finishing up the next chapter of BD&L next so that one should be out in the next week or two hopefully, then after that I will get to work on the next SD's chapter cause its been way too long since I last updated that fic.

And big glomps and huggles to Ashly, Pink Cherry Blossom, tima, Toby7, Shinigami God of Death, NightHawk6, Asukas-Doll, Turbo, camillian, Duo's Brother, Tenshi no Barra, angelarcher101, BlizzardAngel, R.L.N., Katie and Skeren thank you all so much for your great reviews and sorry once more about the late update -cries then runs off to finish other ficcies-

---the lemon scene can been read on either GundamWing Universe, Mediaminer or in the 'Files' section of my yahoo group---


	5. Green Eyed Monster

Title: Moments of Transition: Green Eyed Monster.

Pairings: 1+2x1, Sephiroth x Cloud, Zack+1 (one-sided), slight Sephiroth+1+Cloud

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW or Final Fantasy 7 character -sniffs no matter how much I would love too attempts to steal Heero and Cloud but fails they both belong to there respective owners looks over at a glaring Duo and Sephiroth and sweatdrops-

Betaed: Yes! From everyone's favourite banana loving author! Ashly!

Warnings: Shounen Ai, OOC, violence, Yaoi... Also there are potential spoilers for Final Fantasy 7 pretty much from now on.

'Not fast enough' The Wing pilot thought to himself as he adjusted his grip around the hilt. The bulky weapon felt awkward and alien in his hands while he shifted his weight to accustom the weapons size. Heero's initial attack was to gauge how best to utilize the weapon and to see just how good the others reflexes were. Though Cloud's response had been a little sluggish, the Wing pilot knew that this battle was not going to be solved easily.

Cloud inwardly shivered as he caught sight of the emotionless Prussian gaze staring back at him. He'd only ever seen those sort of eyes once before on the General back when he first entered ShinRa. Back then Cloud had only seen that glare from a distance and never was it directed at him, but seeing the emotionless gaze Heero was giving him, Cloud pondered over the possibility that perhaps Sephiroth and his opponent Heero, could have more in common than they realized.

The training room was silent as the two opponents sized each other up, Sephiroth was hardly surprised at the small outburst in the beginning and wouldn't put it past the Japanese boy that that little show was only him testing out the weapon he was to attack with.

Next to the silver haired General, Zack watched on in a professional way, his expression giving none of his surprise away. He knew the boy to be strong but he didn't expect him to be able to wield his buster sword with so much ease. Chancing a quick glance over at the braided boy, Zack noted the gob smacked expression on Duo's face before turning it back to the two boys on the mat.

Tightening his grip around the hilt of his sword, Cloud readied himself into an attack position as his partner did the same. That first attack had caught him off guard and he mentally berated himself for his lack of foresight. The blonde trooper faded out everything else in the gym except for his opponent as he leapt forward, sword swinging out to strike the other boy.

Dodging around the sword as it came towards him, Heero brought his own weapon up to attack Cloud's now open back. His victory smirk was short lived however as unexpectedly Cloud recovered from his surprise and spun around, deflecting Heero's attack with his own weapon as the blonde fell down to the floor.

Pushing Heero back, the blonde trooper leapt up off the floor and back a few meters from his opponent. 'He's fast!' Cloud hardly had anytime to collect his thoughts as Heero leapt forth once again, jabbing his blade forward to where the blonde cadet lay on the ground, narrowly missing his opponent as the other boy dodged out of the way.

Rolling back up to his feet, Cloud didn't waste anytime before jumping back into the battle. A satisfied smirk crossing his red lips as his weapon made contact with Heero's shoulder blade, his mind too focused into the battle to register the faint pop as Heero released one hand from the swords hilt and swung around to counter his move.

'Kuso' The Wing pilot inwardly cursed as he felt his shoulder dislocate from Cloud's latest impact. Barely managing to swing the sword around single-handedly, Heero stumbled backwards a few steps from the force of the blow before falling down to the ground, grimacing slightly as the impact jarred his injured shoulder. Seeing the long metal blade pointed towards him, Heero only glared up at his opponent, not at all impressed that he had lost the battle.

"Woah that was impressive!" Zack exclaimed excitedly as he jogged over to where the injured Wing pilot sat on the floor. Kneeling next to the blue eyed pilot, Zack carefully lifted Heero's top to inspect the younger boys shoulder as Sephiroth, Cloud and Duo approached the pair. "Ouch this isn't good you've got a dislocated shoulder, we need to get you to the infirmary"

Shrugging Zack's hold on him off, Heero pushed himself off the ground with his uninjured hand and stood up ignoring two shocked gazes, one gazing in interest and one gaze that seem to roll his eyes at the Japanese boys action as he leant down and grasped the hilt of the buster sword. Holding it out before him, the Wing pilot turned his intense gaze onto Cloud then indicated to the practice sword slackly being held in the blonde cadets grasp.

Of course he had noticed the injury as soon as Cloud's weapon made contact and if had been anyone other than the Wing pilot, Sephiroth would have stopped the battle. Ever since their encounter within the infirmary, the General couldn't help but feel curious when it came to one Heero Yuy. The boy was an enigma; the other which came through the rift was no different than any other in this world. His strengths and abilities were no different, his loud nature didn't seem like one who would suit being a fighter within a war even with the potential he had so far shown his second in command but then again there was nothing he knew of the other world. The Wing pilot on the other hand was in a class of his own and from what he had witness so far, perhaps even could be somewhat a kindred spirit to himself. Shaking his head, the General berated himself at his own foolishness. He was the head of the entire army, not some love strict female reading one of those filth-filled novels sold by every train station in Midgar.

"Heero Heero Heero, where would you be without Shinigami by your side ne?" Duo playfully mocked as he pushed past the dark-haired SOLDIER to stand next to the Wing pilot. Taking hold of Heero's arm and shoulder as the said boy silently gaze back, the Deathscythe pilot muttered a warning "This should be a stroll in the park for you Yuy" before yanking his arm and popping his shoulder back into place.

Seemingly satisfied with the results after giving the abused appendage a few rolling test drives, the Japanese pilot nodded his thanks to the American boy before turning his attention back to the blonde trooper. "Let's continue" Was all Heero said as he waited for his opponent to raise his own weapon. This time he won't lose, once was bad enough in the Wing pilot's opinion.

"Hold on" Sephiroth's commanding voice filled the room as all there turned their attention to the General "If you're going to continue this battle may I suggest a change in weapon for you Yuy?" Ignoring the Deathscythe's rather loud outburst about the unfairness of it all, the General of SOLDIER walked over to the weapons rack and began scanning through the possibilities there. 'I wonder' He thought to himself as Sephiroth reached forward and pulled out a long slim sword similar in shape but half the length to his own masamune. For some unknown reason, the shape of this practice weapon seemed to fit the Wing pilot. Pulling it free from its resting place, the General turned back around and gestured towards Zack to take the other back.

"HEY! Why in the hell does Heero get to fight with a smaller weapon, while I got to hold that bulky thing!" Duo complained… rather loudly, as he watched Zack take the buster sword from Heero before the Wing pilot was handed the other. "And what! Am I just invisible now!" Waving his hands around as he jumped three times to gain someone's attention, the braided pilot snorted quietly to himself as he directed his attention over towards Cloud who seemed to be the only one's attention he caught "Che, so bloody typical. I'll be waiting over by the wall if /anyone's/ interested" Folding his arms across his chest, the pilot of Deathscythe stormed over to the wall nearest to the exit.

Outwardly not showing any of his surprise, Heero's attention moved from the General down to the new weapon in his had. Swinging it around lightly a few times, the Wing pilot inwardly smirked as this time the weight of the weapon felt more natural in his grasp.

Turning his attention back towards the blonde trooper, this time Heero did allow the smirk to grace his lips as he indicated with a nod of his head for them to resume battle.

Zack had personally thought that Heero had already demonstrated enough of his potential abilities from that last mock-battle. I mean, it's not every day that you find a trooper, let alone a kid, silently continuing on with the battle with a dislocated shoulder. Moving his gaze over towards his long-time friend, the dark-haired SOLDIER couldn't help but be surprised by the Generals sudden interest in this boy from another world. Sephiroth had never before shown such an interest in a cadet, not even Cloud so early in the beginning. Was it because this kid was from a different world? More than likely, his mind answered him with as when the General and himself were standing a safe distance away, Zack finally spoke up "So why the sudden interest? What's got your interest in this kid more than the other one?"

Keeping his gaze on the two boys before him, Sephiroth was silent for a moment as he watched Cloud and Heero begin their second round. His feline eyes watched every move intently as the Wing pilot fought with the new weapon. Within the first few seconds of the match, the General seemed to get the answer he was looking for but remained quiet with his findings.

Knowing that his friend wasn't going to reply anytime soon, Zack released a sigh as he watched the two boys continue with their battle.

Heero had much better control of the sword now, Clouds mind absentmindedly noted as he blocked yet another attack from the Japanese boy. He had to think of something or else Cloud would find himself on the ground with the tip of the others sword pointed at his throat. His sapphire eyes darted around to look for any sort of opportunity as his opponent once again moved in to attack. Sidestepping the oncoming onslaught, Cloud spun around to Heero's now exposed back. Just as victory was in his grasp, the Japanese pilot recovered quickly from his deception, almost as if he'd predicted Cloud to move in that manner.

Half turning his body, Heero maneuvered the sword single handily as he thrust the blade through the gap between his arm and body as Cloud brought his own sword up to the dark-haired boys back. The room seemed to fall into a deathly silence as both opponents stood there staring at each other, their weapons, one pointing at the back while the other at the belly. Not one of them attempted to move, not wanting to be the first to give up, to run away.

It was only the smooth silky voice of Sephiroth echoing through the training room that seemed to break the tense silence between the two boys.

"I think we can stop there for today"

Both lowering their swords at the statement, Cloud could only stand there in surprise as Heero walked past him, muttering a quiet "good work" as he walked over to stand before the General and Zack. Looking over his shoulder, his blue eyes shone in confusion, not expecting the quiet but sincere compliment from the other. It felt odd to Cloud, besides what Sephiroth and Zack commented on, no one else within ShinRa saw that he was worth anything... let alone good enough to be complimented on his work. Looking down to the sword in his grasp, a slight smile appeared on the blonde's lips as his mind finally caught up with his thoughts. He had enjoyed himself as well during the battle, it seemed to be the first time since joining Shinra that, even in some small way, that he somewhat belonged here. That his decision to join the army to become stronger wasn't a wasted decision as he thought.

Zack's loud bantering with Duo as they all regrouped broke him out of his thoughts as Cloud silently walked over to replace the practice blade back upon the racks. Pausing for a moment as he turned to look at the group, he quietly watched as Zack and Duo, well Duo, had an animated conversation with the dark-haired SOLDIER. Slowly mako jade eyes made contact with his own, their owner watching him just as Cloud found himself watching the General before Sephiroth pulled his gaze away and without another word made his way over to the exit.

Walking to stand beside Heero, the others blue gaze watching the argument over weapons choice with little to no interest until their owner felt a new presence next to him.

That stare seemed not to un-nerve him as much as when Cloud first witnessed them, perhaps it was the fact that they spared together that the blonde felt a little more relaxed around Heero? What ever the cause, the fact of the matter was that it was... nice... to feel as though he wasn't being judged by the lack of parentage. Tilting his head in the direction of the exit, the blonde trooper smiled as he pointed to the doors as he spoke "I'm heading off to have a shower if you want to take one as well"

Stiffening slightly as an arm fell around his shoulder's Heero turned to look at the offender as Duo's cheeky grin came into view "A shower sounds great! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Seeing Cloud's confused expression, Heero inwardly sighed before nodding his agreement "Let's go"

"Hold up a sec" Zack said as he jogged up to stand before the trio and turned his attention to Cloud "Once you're finished there could you take them back to the dorms before you head off to class?"

"Sir, yes sir" Cloud answered with as he saluted his commanding officer.

Playfully swatting the young trooper over the head "None of this sir crap Spike when we're not in drills, you know that"

"Yes Zack" Playfully sticking his tongue out, Cloud dodged another swipe at his head as he quietly laughed and ran towards the exit, the dark-haired SOLDIER close on his heels.

"A friendly little bunch aren't they Heero?" Already expecting the lack of reply from his friend, Duo released his hold on Heero and began walking towards the large double doors, stopping to look over his shoulder, the cheeky grin returning as he spoke "Well it sure beat's having to see Wuffer's naked" before running out the door, braid swaying happily behind him.

Heero just stood there for a moment, surprised by the others comment. 'How did he know about /that/ incident?' Was the only thing the Wing pilot could think of as he moved to follow the others, Wufei and himself had taken a vow never to speak of the whole ordeal ever again.

As the large double doors closed behind the Wing pilot, up in the observatory looking over the training room, another door closed with an auditable click when unnoticed.

---

Even Heero had to admit that the shower had been rather refreshing as he left the locker room with Duo and Cloud. Things just seemed to have been non-stop since they're unexpected arrival to this world and having that shower had been the first time he could actually stop and think about all that's happened to the both of them. How was the war going back home? Heero found himself wondering the most. More than likely all the others back there thought of Duo and himself to be dead by now and he was sure that OZ was celebrating that fact at this moment.

Looking over at the braided pilot as he talked relentlessly to an overwhelmed Cloud, too see the others discomfort even though the blonde did hide it well. Heero had to admit, though Duo had been shocked, understandably, when they realized what had happened, the American had in his own way adapted rather well to the situation… granted it had only been a total of one day, and in Heero's opinion the other pilot seemed to be a lot more angrier than back on Earth. Perhaps it was something to do with the frustration of not being able to help Quatre and the others in the war back home?

What ever it was, Heero hoped that Duo would work it out soon enough and just /get/ over it. Dealing with Duo before this incident was bad enough… but dealing with /this/ Duo seemed to be almost impossible for even him… and he'd tolerated the braided boy long enough to become immune to his constant chatter… although this apparent immune seemed to be not as strong as it once was. Perhaps he should just go back to ignoring Duo like he use to, before all the gundam pilots had to unite against their common goal. Yes, that sounds logical enough, he'd just revert back to disregarding the Deathscythe pilot when he's in one of his 'moods'.

Halting in his thoughts as they rounded the final corner to the dorm rooms, Heero heard the annoyed groan from Duo as they sighted Zack's form standing out front of the dorm room doors. Obviously waiting for them to return.

The dark-haired SOLDIER sighted them and waved as he jogged up to meet the group "You'll be getting your class schedule first thing tomorrow morning, I've talked with Sephiroth about all this and the General's allowed me to place you both in the same classes as Cloud since you both passed the physical exams with flying colours. On the theory side of things, you're going to have to rely on Spike here to help you with what you don't understand, understood?"

"Yes, sir" Duo sarcastically responded with as he rolled his eyes, that weird anger once again showing itself Heero noted.

"You know Duo as of tomorrow I could have you court marshaled for doing that" Zack said, frowning in annoyance at the others lack of respect for others.

Folding his arms over his chest, the Deathscythe pilot narrowed his eyes for a moment before plastering a grin over his features "Well lucky that's tomorrow then isn't it?"

He was not going to fall into this trap, Zack pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Deciding it best to ignore the braided boy, Zack turned his attention to Heero "I've got to get back to the grinder but just want to pre-warn you, we'll have to spar sometime soon, you look like you'll be at least a decent challenge. Have a good one guys!"

Neither Heero or Cloud noticed the satisfied smirk crossing Zack's face as he walked past the group, nor the deadly glare Duo was giving the dark-haired SOLDIER as he passed, because by the time their attention turned back to the braided pilot, his usual grin was on his face once more.

---

Oh how he wished the doors here weren't automatic! Duo angrily thought as he entered into their room, he was still pissed off with the last assessment and he felt like slamming a damn door!

Throwing himself down onto the bed like a pouting child, Duo spun around then sat up crossing his arms over his chest "And I suppose you're thrilled about the fact that the 'Perfect Soldier' is supposedly better than Shinigami ne?" Duo bitingly accused, barely holding himself back from pointing an accusing finger at the perpetrator.

Giving Duo a bored look, Heero ignored the question and went to stand next to the book filled desk. Picking up the opened text book, he threw it towards the Deathscythe pilot smirking in amusement as Duo fumbled to catch the said item in time "I may have found a possible way for us to return home" Was all Heero told the other pilot before moving over to sit beside the American.

"Huh? When?" Shaking his head, the Deathscythe pilot let out an almost harsh laugh as he grinned at his companion "Why does it not surprise me of you Yuy that you've found something? I'm sure you've already thought up of plans upon plans to get us home"

Grunting in response, Heero flipped through the books pages until he got to the section about summon material. Pointing to the text, Heero read the writing out loud to the American boy before giving his summary and how the material could give them the, so far, possibility of getting home.

"Hmm so what you're saying is that we've got to look around this planet for gem chunks and place all of our hopes that sparkly little balls will return us back to Earth?" Duo couldn't help but say in a flat tone as a single brow rose up in disbelief "You, the 'Perfect Soldier' believes in such things as magic?"

Turning his intense Prussian gaze to lock with Duo's, Heero's steady monotone voice was quiet as he replied "As crazy as all this sounds Duo, yes I do, well only in this world anyway"

Putting his hand up to silence the other, Duo shook his head, disbelief still colouring his tone "Alright, lets say that there is such things as 'magic' how are we suppose to get our hands on the material Heero? I mean, something that's apparently so powerful isn't going to be up for grabs, if you know what I mean? What are we going to do? Walk out into the city and find it lying around in the streets?"

"No of course not" Taking the book from Duo's lap, Heero placed it in his own as he continued quietly "I've spoken to Zack concerning the topic and he bele—"

"Oh so you speak to /Zack/ about all of this before telling /me/ about it huh!' Snatching the book back, Duo's violet eyes glared into Heero's like ice shards as he spat "I don't /trust/ him Yuy, we've only been here a /day/ and you're already opening up to /him/ faster than you did me"

"Duo that isn't relevant to anything, what I'm saying is tha—" Heero sighed in irritation as once again he was cut off by the dorm room doors opening up and a tall lanky red-head came waltzing into the room.

"Well well well, if it isn't the motley duo" Casting a lazy grin over to the braided American, Reno chuckled slightly to himself as he added "No pun intended of course"

Narrowing his eyes at the red-head, Duo forced a grin at the interloper as he bit out through clenched teeth "No, of course you didn't, now if you wouldn't mind Heero and I were in the middle of something"

Ignoring the warning tones between the words, the lanky red-head slunk across the room to seize the book from Duo's grasp. His calculating grey eyes scanning through the pages as he flipped through the book "Interesting reading you boys have got here"

Grabbing the book back from the other boy, Duo non-too-carefully slammed the thick tome into Heero's chest, catching the Japanese boy by surprise as the braided American stood up from the bed and stood face to face with the new focus of his anger "And what's it to ya huh?" Grasping the front of Reno's shirt, Duo almost instantly released it as he shook his hand cursing as he went "Ow fuck! What the hell did you do!"

Placing the electo-rod over his shoulder lazily, Reno absentmindedly tapped it as he grinned "Sorry but no man-handling allowed, best to keep your paws to your self buddy"

"Woah! What on earth is that?" The anger within Duo was gone only to be replaced with curiosity as he gave the metal rod a tentative poke.

"It's my electro-rod, good for whacking people who get too close" Playfully tapping the weapon in his hand, he stilled it after a few taps and showed the braided boy the end "And gives a nasty electric shock as you do it"

Looking at the weapon in excitement, Duo turned around to see Heero was back to reading and not even paying attention. Snorting his annoyance, the braided boy shook his head then muttered to himself "I bet that I would have gone up against Cloud better if I had something like this"

"Say something?" Reno questioned, tilting his head as if assessing the others negative response to his quire. "I can see you're just /green/ with envy over my manly rod so… want to give it a try then?"

Attention snapping back to the red-head, the grin that broke out over Duo's face was more than enough for an answer "Hell yeah!"

---

"So many suitable specimens this year almost too many to choose from" The doctor mumbled to himself as his fingers flipped through the many paged being held in his arms

"Specimen H seems to be a perfect candidate along with C as well hmm…" Frowning in thought the doctor's mind ran through many possible ways to get the experiment underway. Tapping his chin absentmindedly, a sickly grin spread over the professor's face as he once again started mumbling to himself "Yes, yes of course! Perhaps if I picked a less suitable specimen then there shouldn't be so many complications"

TBC

Duo: Oh my friggin' god! Look who decided to crawl out of the woodwork and show her face again! –glareglare-

Tenshi: err –looks around nervously while dusting cobwebs off of chapter pages- hi?

Duo: -fumes- Don't 'hi' me hussy! You've left us hanging out for over a /year/ until we could finally find out what the hell's going to happen! –cocks gun at Tenshi- Now apologize to your readers for making them wait so long for the damn update.

Tenshi: -pales dramatically and snaps to attention- gomen nasai mina-chan! I can't believe its been so long since I /actually/ updated this fic! –blushes in shame and bows deeply- I tried writing it a few times during the year and actually got around to typing up half of it until my muses got constipated and couldn't give me any idea's on how to write the rest of them . I know this chapter's short and all compaired to what you're usually use to but never fear, I am now half way through the next BD&L chapter but stopped writing that one the other day so then I could finish this MoT chapter off… since it had been a while since I last updated…. I plan on finishing the 10th chapter for BD&L before the end of next week (my muse is on a roll now) then I'll begin working on both severed dreams and only the ring finger knows. Once again I'm /really/ sorry about the late update of this fic!

Btw… who here's seen FF7Advent Children? I have and OMG! –dies of happiness- even my straight male friends couldn't deny Sephiroth's complete and utter gayness XDD and if you haven't seen them movie… you should! Its to drool over –does said drooling-

Reviews: not sure if any of you guys are still reading this . )

CuriousDreamWeaver: hehe glad you liked the ZackHeero interaction… for some strange reason.. I'm rather drawn to that pairing –ponders- although this fic will end with my GW all time love 2x1 ;)

HeeroDuo1x2x1 – hehe short reviews are good, I'm happy you liked the fic so far.. sorry it took so long to update.

Pink Cherry Blossom: You'll have to wait to see what I've got planned for the summons material and regarding weapons… I hope this chapter has answered that question for you.. or at least given you a big hint LOL

Ashly: wai! –glomps- glad you liked it Ashly-chan! Hehe put in some ZackHeero hintages for you ;)

Delphine Pryde: I'm happy you liked it! And im sorry you had to wait so long to see what was going to happen next.

Bloodredblack: hehe I actually find it amusing to write, especially Duo's character to be honest XD

Aylar: I'm happy to hear you're enjoying it.

Skeren Dreamera: I'm so sorry! –starts sobbing loudly- I'll try and not let it happen ever again! My muse has been kicked back into gear now and actually /wants/ to work with me again T.T

Kobayashi Shintaro: hehe well I'm sure this chapter has given you an insight of what Duo's future weapon in the FF7 world might be ;) sorry you had to wait so long to find out!


End file.
